Into The Darkness
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Years have passed, and Henry hasn't forgotten. It's time to avenge his family against his former mother, the Mad Queen. Little does he know, but she is waiting for him. She has waited for years to finally end the Charming line forever... and now he's coming straight to her. Oh what a reunion this will be. Sequel to I Am The Darkness. If you haven't read it, you definitely should.
1. Chapter 1

_At Henry's feet lay his mother. Emma was lifeless, her body cold, her skin pale. Blood oozed out of the hole in her chest. He looked down at his hands. In his grip was his grandfather's sword, dripping with the Savior's blood. "Why, Henry?" Emma said, her eyes suddenly popping open. "Why?"_

 _Henry backed away. "No. No, stop, please. I didn't mean it!" He looked around at the empty street of Storybrooke, main street. The clocktower suddenly started ringing as the hands on the clock started spinning out of control. They flew off and he dove to the side to avoid getting impaled. He let out a sigh of relief when something wet suddenly landed on his arm. Blood. He slowly raised his head, taking note of the great black paws in front of him. He looked up at the black wolf, Ruby Lucas, snarling… or maybe grinning. The blood was coming from the heads she held in her jaws. The heads of his grandparents. He could still see the fear in their eyes, the scent of their blood permeating the air around him. He scrambled away and got back to his feet, backing away until he slammed into someone. His aunt. Zelena...holding Gold's head as well. "Stop! Please! Make it go away!" He cried, panic setting in. He started running, into the forest, away from the danger, but the forest was twice as dark and as soon as he stepped into them he started hearing the laughing. The unmistakable sound of his adoptive mother laughing at his torment. She appeared in front of him, wearing the extravagant dressings of the Evil Queen, sparkling like one of the many jewels adorning her neck. "Please." He whispered. He remembered the sword in his hands and raised it defensively, pointing it at Regina. "Stay back. Make it stop. All of it."_

 _"It will never stop, Henry. These nightmares...will never stop. You deserve them. They're my gift to you, my Little Prince."_

 _Henry scowled and ran forward, ramming his sword into her stomach. Regina... only laughed. She melted away to reveal that he had stabbed Emma. She suddenly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. "Mom, I'm sorry. Please, wait." The last thing he saw was Emma, and the look of sheer hatred and anger in her eyes before everything faded to black. The last thing he heard was Regina...laughing._

 _/_

Henry Mills. Son of the Savior. Son of the Evil Queen. Grandson of the fairest of them all, Snow White and the farmer turned prince, Prince Charming, as well as the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. Bearer of the Heart of the Truest Believer. Now an orphan with no family and no real home. It was 15 years later. 15 years since Henry had lost everything he held dear because of his adopted mother. Regina lost her mind, dove into the darkness and took his family with her. She beheaded Henry's grandparents, slit Rumpelstiltskin's throat, slaughtered half the town and tricked him into killing his own mother, committing unspeakable acts, making the streets flow with innocent blood while she danced in the carnage and laughed at the agony of those she thought had done her wrong.

That was 15 years ago, and Henry had not forgotten. The chosen few that Regina had released had moved on with their lives, slowly but surely. Not only were they among those Regina deemed worthy of life, but she bestowed upon them an uncountable amount of money for them to start their new lives. Archie was a renowned psychiatrist now, with a million dollar dalmatian plantation. Pongo was the sire of thousands of purebred puppies and was now a dog show champion. Belle had met a British musician named Charlie. He used to be a part of some band called Drive Shaft but Henry had never heard of them. They were living a pretty perfect life in Hawaii with Belle and Gold's son, Aaron. Granny was now a business mogul with a chain of Granny's Diners all over the map, soon to be expanding into China, Japan and Europe. She remarried with Geppetto and Pinocchio was now in high school. They were perfectly happy as well. Tink lived a comfortable life somewhere in the Caribbean, surrounded by men willing to do her bidding and relaxing on a white sand beach or having a party on her new bright green yacht. Roland had been given so much money he would never have to work a day in his life, neither would his kids or grandkids. He paid for Robin and Marian to live well while he, 19 now, spent most of his time travelling although he checked in on Henry often. Henry had been given no money. He had no real family to speak of and he didn't want to be around those that tried to pretend like Storybrooke was nothing more than a terrible nightmare. Henry was 28 now and the nightmare of Regina visited him more frequently, every vision more vivid. Every death more gruesome, every scream louder, begging him to save them. And Emma. He saw her more often than anyone, staring at him as the life bled out of her from the hole he made in her chest by stabbing her with Charming's sword. Her eyes were accusing, brimming with hatred for destroying her when all she had tried to do was save them. The greatest of his regrets, the second most being that he had failed in killing the monster that his adoptive mother had become. He hadn't been able to save her and he hadn't been able to stop her. No one could've. Ruby had tried, but in the end she succumbed to Regina's sweet words and the lure of the wild, becoming one with her wolf, a bloodthirsty animal that bowed to only one: Regina. She had once said that a queen should always have a pet wolf.

Henry looked around his house, the one Roland had bought for him since he couldn't make enough money on his own and Roland was more than happy to spare some of his considerable wealth to help out a friend. It possessed only the bare essentials: a bed, a kitchen, a couch and a tv in the living room. That was mostly it. Nothing else was needed considering he was planning on taking a long trip. One he wasn't even sure he would return from.

"Yo, Henry. You in?" Roland called as he stepped in. Henry jumped, putting a hand over his heart. He still wasn't used to Roland's new deep voice. He'd certainly grown from the little boy that everyone knew him as. He was over 6 feet tall now, in superb physical condition with curly black hair that brushed his shoulders which he usually held back in a ponytail, and a thin goatee. He was still handsome, still possessing his signature dimples and boyish charm and looks. Looking at him now, Henry wondered when the last time was that he himself looked in a mirror. If Regina was watching she would be proud of the man Roland had become. Strong, selfless, intelligent. Henry had to force a scowl not to show just thinking about the way his mother had doted on Roland, had spared the town once just because he was in it. The only reason Henry had been allowed to go free at all is because Regina wanted him to hurt, to watch his mother die and live with that pain forever. So far...her plan had worked.

Roland walked into the small house with some grocery bags. "Brought you some more stuff to tide you over. Just got back from the Caribbean. It's beautiful down there."

"Thanks." Henry followed him into the kitchen as he put everything away. "How's Tink?"

"Great. She started a perfume and cosmetics company a couple weeks ago and they're selling like hot cakes. She calls it Pixie Dust." Roland chuckled to himself.

"I'm leaving, Ro." Henry said abruptly, not really bothering to sugarcoat anything.

"To finally get a job?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"No, I'm...going back." Henry leaned against the kitchen island and Roland turned around.

"Storybrooke is gone, Henry. There's nothing there. You have got to get over this. It's not healthy."

"She brutally murdered my entire family, Ro. They should be avenged."

"By you? Even if you could find Regina, you have no way of defeating her. It's suicide and stupid." Roland resumed putting away the groceries.

"After everything she's done you're still defending her. She always did love you more. You weren't even her son." That jealousy, that hatred, had festered over the years. The fact that Regina had chosen Roland over him, had given him money, love, her heart, everything. Henry was left with nothing but painful memories. To Regina, he wasn't even her son anymore. He bet she would proud to call Roland her son though. He fought back another scowl.

Henry watched Roland sigh and turn around again. "Henry, you do realize that you are alive because of me? You refuse to work, all you talk about is Regina and everyone has had enough. Let your family rest in peace and move on with your life. Do that for me. For them. They wouldn't want you losing your mind and wasting away, agonizing over something that can't be changed."

"Do you honestly believe that she stopped?" Henry asked. "Do you honestly think that she didn't just go to another world and destroy that one?"

"I firmly believe that she did and I firmly believe that should she ever see you again, she will kill you. With no hesitation this time. Put this craziness out of your head and maybe go shower and shave. You look like you could use it."

Henry waited for him to finish and leave. He walked into the bathroom and sure enough, he did need a shave. He took a long shower, shaved the scratchy stubble on his chin and gave his hair a neat trim. He checked his bag and made sure he had enough clothes and toiletries for a long trip. He had a camping set ready to go as well. A good night's sleep would ensure that he would be well rested for the journey ahead. But he had not had a good night's sleep in a long time. As soon as he closed his eyes...she was there. She was always there, with a smile on her face. Taunting him. Mocking him. When he opened his eyes, Regina was sitting on the alcove near the window, smiling, wearing one of her black pantsuits with a white silk shirt. Henry sat up. "I hoped I would see you."

"Is that so?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow smugly.

"Yep. I'm on my way. I'm going to avenge my family."

The smile faded and her face took on a look of annoyance as she stood up. "And you decide to come on your 28th birthday? Just like your mother, how pathetically symbolic. Oh please, Little Prince. You cannot possibly hope to defeat me. I mean, think for once. You are not as brave and courageous as Charming. You're not as resourceful as Snow. You're not as cunning and crafty as Gold. Your father had no redeemable qualities, he was just...there, I suppose. And you are not the Savior like Emma. You are…" She grinned. "Nothing."

"I will destroy you." Henry hissed, rising to his feet. "For everything you've done. You ruined my life and you killed hundreds of people. I thought helping you would make it better but you're rotten to the core."

"Learn to accept your own failings." She snapped. " **You** meddled with the fates of so many, just like your parents and your grandparents. **You** killed Emma, your last chance to stop me. Your hands are not without blood. They are stained with that of your mother. But rotten to the core...I like that, I really do." She smirked as she circled the room. "But if you are serious about this death wish then come...find me, I will even open a portal **for** you...grant me the honor of being your suicide. And I promise you that I will end your suffering. Oh but Henry…"

"What?" He growled, glaring at her.

"Bring an army." She smiled. At her side appeared a great black wolf that towered over her. A diamond studded collar around its neck. Ruby Lucas bared her teeth and stepped forward, snarling and growling, her entire body rippling with unspoken power. She had gotten bigger, and stronger. On Regina's other side was Zelena, wearing a long green dress, accented with diamonds and emeralds. In her right hand was the Dark One's dagger, her name clearly etched into the metal. "You're going to need it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just a small taste of what is to come. You guys wanted a sequel to I Am The Darkness, well here you go. Next chapter will really get into it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry didn't go back to sleep after that. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Before dawn he was up and rechecking his equipment. The front door suddenly flew open and Roland stepped in, wearing a sleeveless athletic vest, black cargo pants and long black boots. A silver bow was strapped over his shoulder, along with a stuffed quiver, and he was carrying two duffel bags. "What is this?" Henry asked.

"What does it look like?" Roland scoffed. "I'm coming with you."

"No. I'm going to **kill** Regina. Don't you see that?"

"And I can't say hello before you try and most likely fail to do so?" Roland replied, crossing his arms. "I'm going, Henry. End of story."

Henry sighed. "Fine, what do you have?"

Roland pointed at one bag. "Arrows and knives." Then at the other. "Clothes and supplies."

"Alright then. We need some horses-"

"Horses?" Roland burst out laughing. "Nah, I don't think so. Come with me, my young protege. We're in the 21st century." He picked up his bags and went back outside. Henry grabbed his own and followed. In the driveway was a black Jeep range rover. "This'll do much better. You got a game plan besides find Regina and try to kill her?" Roland threw his bags in the back seat. "Also some way to get to where she is?"

"She said she would open a portal for me." Henry smirked. "She thinks I'm not going to win."

Roland muttered something under his breath. It sounded like 'you're not'. "Think she'll recognize me?" He asked aloud. Henry's smirk faded at once.

"This isn't a happy reunion, Ro." He still didn't think Roland understood that. He had only known Regina a few months before her dive off the deep end and even after everything that had occurred, he was very clearly happy, **excited** even, to see Regina again. "Are you going to stop me?" Henry asked, stepping in front of the younger man. Roland frowned. "If I get my moment, if I get my opportunity to end Regina once and for all, will you stop me?" He hissed.

Roland's eyes widened momentarily as one of his eyebrows rose. Henry scowled when he scrunched up his nose just like Regina often used to do. It was a completely involuntary motion and Roland probably wasn't even aware he was doing it, and yet it was infuriating to the point that Henry felt a strong desire

to cut off his nose. "I'm just along for the ride." Was Roland's answer. "And of course to see my one and only queen." He smirked, ignoring Henry's glare as he walked down to the truck and hopped in. Henry still couldn't figure out how he still seemed to love Regina like not a day had passed since they were separated. Henry got into the car and typed in an address into the GPS.

"Why?" Henry said.

"What?"

"Why do you still love her? She's a monster."

Roland sighed. "You know what she told me before she sent me and my family out of Storybrooke?" Henry had always wondered, had often tried to guess what had been said. Roland was his best, perhaps only friend, but that didn't mean Henry didn't feel jealous and angry whenever he remembered the way Regina had yelled at him, was prepared to burn the entire town down, but then Roland looked up at her and called her Gina, and just like that she saved them from Maleficent and Lily, she softened all of her edges, she smiled so brightly the sun seemed to shine a little less. He loved Roland as a brother, but hated him all the same for the way he had stolen his mother's heart.

"What did she say?" He said nonchalantly, feigning disinterest.

"She said...no matter how many people enter your life, I will always love you more and I will always be there if you need me." Roland said. "She promised to never hurt me, even put a spell on me so she actually couldn't, even if she wanted to. That's the Regina I like to think about. The one who even though she was losing her mind, stopped everything for a child."

"Stopped everything for **you.** " Henry snapped. "She would've killed everyone if not for you. Man, woman and child. Everyone. It wasn't a child, it was **you.** " He looked over at Roland. "I wonder what made you so special."

"You act like I had any choice, any say, in anything that happened 15 years ago. I was 4!" Roland rolled his eyes and slammed his foot on the brakes as they skidded to a stop inside an abandoned parking lot.

"By the way I need to borrow a million dollars." Henry said, climbing out.

"A million dollars for what?" Roland asked, following suit.

"I found a guy to take me to the Enchanted Forest." Henry answered. "He tracked Regina back there and knows exactly where to take me."

"But he's not doing it for free." Roland pulled out his phone. "Where do I need to wire the money?" He said, sounding bored. With the amount of money Regina had given him a million dollars probably barely seemed like $5 to the guy. Still, it was always good to have a rich friend. A rich and generous friend.

Henry called the Dragon to ask about the account number. He relayed it to Roland and he sent the money. It took a minute to process but once it was done, a small vial appeared on the ground a foot away. He picked it up and grinned. "Ready, Ro?"

Roland revved the engine and Henry quickly got back into the truck. He tossed the vial out the window and it broke, an instantaneous explosion of magic following it. The wind threatened to rip the doors off the truck as the ground suddenly gave way beneath them. They fell through open air as a cyclone of light covered the vehicle. The next thing they knew they were falling again. The truck hit the ground with a hard crash, throwing its passengers around, but there was little damage done. Henry rolled down the window and grinned at the sight of the thick forest around them. A road was nearby and it had a signpost pointing east. His smile faded. It read Happy Birthday Little Prince. Henry got out of the car and ran down the road. Regina gift...were 28 citizens impaled on tall spears on both sides of the road. Some were still twitching and their eyes followed him. The sight of the carnage made him throw up on the side of the road.

"Henr- oh shit." Roland said as he came over. He pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth.

"She's a monster." Henry wheezed, rising to his feet. "Let's go. We need to find-" the forest around them suddenly lit up with wolf howls. Both of them exchanged looks before racing back to the truck and locking the doors.

"What's the game plan again?"

Henry closed his eyes and thought. "Grandma told me that her old castle was to the east."

"Which way is that?"

Henry looked around, not quite sure himself. Roland growled and jerked the wheel around, heading in the opposite direction of Regina's "gift". Henry reached into the back to grab his sword just in case. The howls only grew louder as they roared away. Up ahead a girl suddenly burst out of the tree line, a pair of werewolves hot on her trail. Roland wasted no time in swerving around her. Henry grabbed her and quickly pulled her in as they took off yet again. The wolves gave chase but they were quickly left in the dust.

/

"Fuck!" Roland hissed, holding his nose. Henry struggled to hold on to the woman as she fought against him. She was feisty thing, small in stature and hardly difficult to control. She didn't seem to know that because she continued fighting, even landing a solid punch to his jaw. Roland growled and pulled out his bow, nocking an arrow at aiming at the woman. "Be still...please." She slowly responded to his threat and Henry placed her back on the ground. He shook his head at Roland and moved between them.

"Hey." Henry sighed, rubbing his face. "Look, we're not with Regina or Zelena or Ruby. We've come to help."

"No one can help us. No one can stop them." She hissed. She was a small pretty blonde, probably older than she looked. She appeared haggard, tired, and completely on edge. Scars adorned her arms and her clothes were shredded from the wolf attack. Her eyes were like storm clouds, gray and foreboding.

"What's your name?" Henry asked, offering a small smile, hoping to relax her.

"Mira."

"I'm Henry, this is Roland. We've come to destroy the villains, the monsters."

Mira laughed. "You? And what army? A foolishly optimistic boy and an idiot with a bow going up against the Dread Wolf alone is suicide. If you want to add in the Mad Queen and the Wicked Dark One just for kicks then I hope you believe in an afterlife...Henry." Mira glared at him. "Did you see those 28 people? The ones strung up by their entrails with poles rammed through their chests?"

"Yeah, we saw."

"That happened because of you. She came to us and told us why she was doing it. She said to beware a man called Henry. He would only lead us to our destruction."

"Fear is the only way she knows how to rule. We can't be afraid to fight." Henry said with conviction. "Do you have other people? I need directions and a map."

Mira stared at him, as though he had lost his mind. "Did you not hear me? She is undefeatable. She has an army of werewolves and an almost limitless amount of magic at her disposal. A deer doesn't shit without her hearing about it."

"Heroes were born to win, to overcome the villains. Goodness and light will always win over darkness."

"Darkness is everything!" Mira snapped. "Don't you get it? Darkness comes when everything is gone. Then darkness is everything. No one is going to fight a war that they can't even see the good side of winning."

"Freedom, peace, a life without fear." Henry said. "That is what we will win when we defeat the evil here. Take me to your people, all that is left. I can help, Mira. I promise...or I'll die trying." She still didn't look convinced. He motioned to Roland and the archer rolled his eyes as he walked a little ways away, giving them privacy. "Regina killed my family."

"Regina has destroyed many families and killed many people. What makes yours special?" Mira replied evenly.

"Snow White was my grandmother. Prince Charming was my grandfather. My mother was Emma, the Savior. Regina herself….used to be my adoptive mother." Mira's eyes widened and she took a step back, but Henry raised his hand to show he meant no harm. "I can end this...but not alone."

"The world is not as simple as good vs evil, Henry. Nothing ever is. You have so much hope, but for us hope ran out a long time ago."

"Then you need more." He smiled. "I'll help you. Together, we can stop her."

She looked skeptical still. "You're a fool." She sighed. "Come with me."

/

Roland sighed, watching Henry act like some kind of Savior talking to the ragged and weary citizens of the small village. It was a dreary sight, one he couldn't really stand to look at. He grabbed his bow and quiver and walked off into the woods behind the village. There was an open field with a scarecrow. Perfect for target practice. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow, his body moving without thought. His father had trained him in archery since he was a boy and he was now quite the marksman. But now, it was Regina who entered his thoughts. He thought about her a lot more than he admitted. Over the years there were times she was all he could think about. Just like she would always say that he held a piece of her heart, she always held a special piece of his. It was hard to explain, and certainly not a subject he could discuss with his parents or anyone from Storybrooke. To them, although Regina had spared their lives, she was still a monster, who held no value for the human life. Anything that stood in her way was to be destroyed. But Roland had seen the real Regina. He met her and loved her and always would. And she loved him.

He loosed arrow after arrow as he remembered all the times they made cookies and baked apple turnovers together, or she told him stories, and even allowed him to sleep in her bed once when he had a nightmare and had run all the way from the forest camp of the Merry Men to her mansion. A smile touched his lips as he thought about the way she had made him some warm milk and cookies and told him she would never let any bad dreams hurt him. After that he remembered climbing the big stairs to her bedroom and into her soft bed. She laid down next to him and cast a spell to keep out the nightmares. She even left the light on for him.

Roland fired his last arrow. It flew through the air and would've landed right in the scarecrow's forehead...but it froze in midair a foot from its target. He frowned as the arrow started floating towards him. Then a fist materialized around the shaft, followed by an arm and then a body. Regina smiled at him as she stopped in front of him, pretending to examine his arrow.

"Regina?" The woman did not seem to age a day. She was just as breathtaking as she had always been. She was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her figure deliciously as well as trailed the ground as she walked. Her hair was long and silky, falling about her shoulders and being tossed gently by the wind.

"Hello my Forest Prince. Or is it King now-" She squealed when he suddenly threw his arms around her and picked her up, swinging her around happily.

"It's you! I've missed you so much!" Roland cried.

Regina laughed and kissed his cheeks and hugged him back. "It has been far too long." She giggled as he stopped spinning, but still refusing to put her down. He couldn't help staring at her. "What?"

"You're...so beautiful."

"You are going to make me blush, my sweet. Put me down now."

"Oh right, sorry." He quickly put her down and smiled at her. His Gina. "You look amazing."

Her eyes roamed over him and he couldn't help but striking a few poses for her and making her laugh. "So do you." She smiled and reached up to touch his face, cupping his chin while gently tickling his goatee as she traced it with a finger, as if trying to make sure he was indeed real. "I've missed you so much. I've thought about you every day. You've gotten so handsome. What are you doing here, dear?"

"I came with Henry." He answered.

Her eyes immediately darkened and she stepped away, smile fading. "You came with him...to kill me?"

"No! No, no, no. I would never hurt my Gina. I couldn't. I just had to see you again."

"Did Henry like my birthday gift?" She walked around him, smirking evilly.

"No." Roland rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about Regina massacring 28 people just to send a message to her former son. The Regina he knew was completed capable of it but would never do such a thing. Then again that was the old Regina. He hadn't gotten used to the new one just yet. This was a woman to fear, not admire, not love. But...he couldn't help it...

"And what's the little twerp up to now?"

"Inspiring the people." Roland shrugged, watching her closely. She came to stand in front of him, her eyes lighting up once more and a genuine smile touching her lips. She stepped forward and he moved his arms around her instinctively. He felt her breath on his ear as she leaned forward. The sound of her voice made him shudder.

"Come with me, Roland. I once thought of you as the son that I always desired, but I have long since come to realize, you are much more. Come with me. Henry will only lead you and those people to your deaths. What did I tell you...all those years ago?"

"On our last day?"

"No, every day."

Roland swallowed. "That you would love me forever, more than anyone I would ever come to know."

"I meant that, Roland. I promised I would never hurt you. I will never break that promise."

Roland swallowed again. His eye caught a movement in the distance and he frowned, trying to pinpoint what it was. Then he saw the dark hair, the angry eyes. Henry raised the gun and he did the only thing he could do. There was a loud bang just as he shoved Regina away as hard as he could. Pain exploded in his chest and before everything went black, he heard the most horrible sound he'd ever heard in his life. Regina screamed his name, a sound filled with pure terror. "Gina…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina screamed and fell to her knees next to Roland. Blood was pouring from a hole in his chest. It had been so long since she was in the other world that it took her a few moments to remember how guns worked, that there was a bullet she needed to pull out. The only problem was...her magic wasn't working. She pressed both hands to the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Gi-Gina." Roland croaked.

"Ssh, don't try to speak, my love." Regina whispered softly. "I won't let you die."

"It's okay. I got to see you again."

"No, it's not. I just got you back, Roland. I won't let you go again." She looked up and saw Henry running towards them. He wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. She ripped the gun out of his hands and threw out her arm, dragging him painfully but swiftly over to her. "What did you do?"

"I was trying to shoot you-"

"No shit! I meant the bullets you fool! My magic isn't working."

"I got a toxin from the Dragon to suppress magic so you couldn't heal yourself."

Regina scowled and turned back to Ro. She apologized softly and reached into the wound, quickly finding the bullet and pulling it out. She pressed her hands once again to the wound to stop the blood flow. Roland groaned in pain and placed his hands over hers. "Stop it." She hissed. "You're dying, this is no time to be cute."

"Regina-"

Regina fixed him with a stern glare. "Say no more. I **will** save you, damn it." She looked up at Henry. "Go get a healer from the village. Pray that he can be saved or else you will experience the longest most painful death there ever was, **Henry Mills.** " Her eyes were filled with nothing but rage and fury.

Henry looked down at Roland. He ran back to the village and tried to find a healer but no one wanted to come forward in case they failed in saving his friend. Their fear of Regina was too great. He grabbed some bandages from what seemed to be the healer's tent, although no one was inside and ran back to Regina and Roland. He handed them to her and crouched next to her, trying to find a way he could help. Regina suddenly turned and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. It came out of nowhere and completely rocked Henry to the point where he nearly blacked out. Through the haze he could see his former mother, frantic and almost in tears to save Roland, even as he bled out in her arms. Magic couldn't save him and Regina knew little about medicine as it was. Finally, in a last attempt to save her beloved, she leaned forward and kissed Roland's forehead. That was the last thing Henry saw before he felt a rush of magic that blinded him even further and Regina...just crumpled to the ground.

Suddenly, Henry felt a hard boot to his gut that made his eyes snap open. Regina stood over him, covered in blood and dirt, with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "Get up and kill me, Henry. That is what you came to do, yes?" She kicked him again, knocking the wind out of him. "Bring Roland back to me just to murder him. Get up!"

Henry struggled back to his feet. His hand went to the gun at his waist and he pulled it out.

"Be a hero, Henry. End me. Do it!" Regina continued to goad, even as the gun was pointed right at her chest. "I should've destroyed you right along with the rest of your putrid family, you worthless, weak, waste of space." Henry scowled and prepared to pull the trigger but Regina suddenly moved forward, faster than he would've thought possible and grabbed his arm. Electricity shot from her palms and she wrenched his arm to the side, almost breaking it in half. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, holding his broken arm. "Kill me, Henry!" A fireball appeared in her hand, burning so hot that the flame looked blue. "I ought to flay you, you bastard child."

"Regina." Roland laid a gentle hand on her arm. Regina turned to him in shock. Roland was completely healed. Besides being covered in blood, he didn't seem to be injured. In fact, he was smiling. "I'm okay. It was your kiss. You couldn't feel it?" She shook her head, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I thought I lost you. I thought-"

"You didn't." He grinned, hugging her again and holding her against his chest. She burst into tears and kissed him again.

Henry watched the display through lidded eyes. He tried to get back to his feet and barely managed to succeed. Regina and Roland were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Mira came over to help steady him.

"Come with me, Roland. I have so much to show you." Regina said excitedly. "Please?"

He smiled. "Sure, Gina."

"Roland." Henry said. "What did we talk about?"

"I did tell you that you were going to fail." Roland reminded him without taking his eyes off Regina.

"Try again another day." Regina giggled, teleporting away and taking Roland with her.

Henry hissed when he felt the bone in her arm snap back together. He looked at Mira in surprise. "You have magic?"

"Yes. And you are as foolish as I said you were."

"I need another plan. Where is her castle?"

"The Big Three rule the south." Mira answered. "Do you like kicking your ass kicked and potentially dying?"

"Who rules the north?" Henry inquired, ignoring her last barb.

"Maleficent and Lily."

"Of course." He walked back to Roland's truck and looked around until he found the keys. He turned to make sure he still had the rest of his weapons.

"How does she know him?" Mira asked, leaning against the truck.

"What?"

"Roland and Regina. How do they know each other?"

Henry sighed and stepped back. "His father is Robin Hood, her former soulmate. She and he bonded when he was 4, before everything went to hell. Why?"

"She sees him as a son?"

Henry frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've seen the way they look at one another. You sure that's just a mother's love or something even stronger?"

Henry made a disgusted face. "Ew." He climbed into the truck just as the howls were heard. Mira almost dove into the back, quickly closing the door and hiding down in the seat.

"This is all your fault."

"What? What's going o-" He didn't even get to finish the truck was slammed into by a furry body, taking it off the ground where it landed several feet away upside down. Henry grabbed his forehead after it slammed against the steering wheel. He unclipped his seatbelt, groaning when he hit the roof of the truck and rubbed his head, willing his vision to focus. Mira seemed unscathed but she continued to cower. "You okay?"

"Ssh!" She snapped. "Don't move."

Four massive paws walked around the car for a minute. It was a wolf. A werewolf by its size and one of the biggest Henry had ever seen. When it moved on to the village he got a good look at it. "Who's that?"

"Edward. Ruby and Zelena's son." Mira answered in a hushed whisper.

Edward had thick red fur with darker fur around his face, almost like a mask. A diamond studded collar was around his neck and at the base of his tail. He howled and more wolves came out of the trees.

Someone suddenly opened the car door. Henry looked up. "Merlin?"

"Come with me, Henry. Now, or you will die." He moved to the back door to help Mira. Henry grabbed the bags and quickly crawled out of the wreckage. He looked back as the wolves rooted out the real healer who had been too afraid to help the Mad Queen.

"We have to help-"

"It's too late for them." Merlin hissed. "Come on." He grabbed Henry and teleported them away. They reappeared outside a small cottage. "You can rest here."

"How are you alive?" Henry asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here to help you in your quest."

"You're going to help me kill Regina?"

"Regina has a hold locked on many worlds. Billions suffer for her amusement. She must be stopped."

Henry nodded and took Mira inside to get settled. He didn't even notice the second figure appear next to Merlin.

"He's not ready." Emma said.

"No, but he will be."

"Make sure he's strong enough. We can't mess this up again."

"The Land without Magic will be ours." Merlin promised. "Fear not. The boy will be ready." He looked over at the faint visage of Emma Swan. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Regina and Henry will pay for what they did to me. Just give me time to get a new form." she smirked. "It's a good thing that saviors never die. They're only reborn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Roland looked around the beautiful palace in awe while Regina dragged him through like an excited child showing a friend their favorite place. They were no longer in the Enchanted Forest, but Oz, the home base of the Great Three. It was a great palace of mixing architectural styles, draped in finery the likes of which he had never seen. It was absolutely massive as well, with over 4 levels and dominating the mountain upon which it sat, overlooking the gorgeous landscape of Oz. He followed Regina outside and into the breathtaking garden that stretched out into a large orchard. He could almost taste the magic in the air as he walked with Regina. "This place is amazing." He said.

"Indeed it is." Regina replied, taking his hand again and leading him towards the center of the orchard. "I hoped you would like it."

"You treat the people of Oz well." He added, recalling how she hadn't killed anyone yet.

"We mostly just ignore them. Besides, we needed a home world and this one was the most likely candidate. Our castle in the Enchanted Forest is just a decoy for if anyone attacks us and where we have our parties. It's mostly filled with the distant members of Ruby's pack."

"How many werewolves does she have in her pack?" He inquired, having seen quite a few in Oz.

"Close to a thousand." Regina answered. She gave his hand a pull as she took off, running through the apple orchard like she didn't have a care in the world. He grinned as he ran after her, crossing the long fields of fruit and flowers. Regina's laugh was carried to him by the wind, just as he remembered it to be. Except this one was freer, less controlled. They chased each other through the orchard until it got dark and returned to the palace where they were greeted by half a dozen children who all mauled Regina as soon as they saw her. Behind them came Ruby and Zelena. Ruby was certainly different. Roland didn't remember much about her, not having spent much time around her, but it was hard to picture her as a monstrous werewolf when she was smiling and laughing at the children that were probably hers. Zelena didn't seem to have aged at all. Besides a little longer hair and a little extra meat on her bones, she was very much the same.

"Is that Roland?" Ruby asked, walking towards him. "You have really grown. Come, see all the children I had."

"All the children **you** had?" Zelena arched an eyebrow at her.

"You know what I mean." Ruby smirked, kissing her cheek.

Roland smiled, watching them continue to bicker before he heard footsteps coming up behind him fast. He spun around to be speared to the ground by a man in a hooded leather coat. Hazel eyes bright with mirth lit up when the man realized who he tackled.

"You must be Roland. You look just like the little picture Mom used to have." Jonathan stood up and pulled him back to his feet. Roland didn't really know him either, just from what Henry and Tink had told him. Henry of course described him as a demon Regina had made just to spite him and Tink said that he was the son that Regina wished she had had with Daniel. He had this air of superiority about him that reminded Roland of Regina. He had also been blessed with good looks, a chiseled jaw, a thin beard and thick black hair like his mother. Behind him, walking silently was a large man with short red hair and bright blue eyes. He had a little stubble on his chin and he was dressed in a suit of red leather, a golden belt around his waist.

"Roland, this is Jonathan." Regina said, smacking him in the back of his head. "And that is Edward." Edward simply inclined his head before he was joined by the other children. He chased them off down the hall and Zelena and Ruby quickly followed.

"So," Jonathan said. "What brings the son of a hero to our little domain?" He purposely stepped between Roland and his mother and looked him in the eye. "Hmm? Come to get vengeance too? Help your little buddy kill my mother?"

"I'm not here to kill anyone." Roland answered. "I just came to see Regina."

"And after you're done visiting? You're just gonna leave? Hmm?" Jonathan pressed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Roland replied, holding his ground. Jonathan seemed to accept his answer and backed off with a bright grin.

"We'll see about that." He turned to Regina and beamed a bright smile. "And how is my beautiful mother today?"

"She would be much better if you didn't tackle her guests." Regina accepted a kiss on her cheek. "Where are your siblings?"

"Siblings?" Roland said, looking at Regina. "You have more kids? As many as-"

"Gods no. Ruby and Zelena are the baby making factory."

Jonathan laughed. "If Ruby had her way the both of you would have three times as many children."

"I only have two more." Regina continued. "Where are they, Jon?"

"Probably on their way to pay your former son a visit. They've never met Henry before. I told them I would meet up with them later, make sure they don't have all the fun."

Regina scoffed. "Dinner should be ready by the time you return." Jonathan nodded and teleported away. "Would you excuse me for a second, Roland?" He nodded.

"I'll wait."

Regina slipped away to the bathroom to pace in privacy. She could not corrupt Roland. Anyone but him. And Henry, that idiot, just like his grandparents, she was going to make sure he drowned in darkness. He was going to wish he had stayed in The Land Without Magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry hit the ground hard, scrambling to keep up with Mira and Merlin. "Tell me why we left the cabin again." He said, shouldering his pack. "Can't you just teleport us wherever we're going?"

"I could, but that would instantly alert the Three to my presence. They think I'm dead. It needs to stay that way or I'll be hunted down." Merlin said over his shoulder. "I want to get as far away from their territory as possible. There's a stronghold to the east. We should be safe there."

"Can you at least conjure a horse or a pack mule?" Henry huffed.

"No, no one has horses these days. Not unless you live in the Black City or you're one of Regina's Immortals."

"Immortals?" He frowned.

"The new incarnations of her Black Soldiers. Only this time, none of them can feel pain, they're as mad as their queen and they're damn near brainwashed into having unwavering loyalty. Regina feeds them with food, ale, sex and darkness. A terrible combination."

"You don't want them on your tail. They're relentless and ruthless." Mira added.

"Anything else I should know about?" Henry asked.

"Get down!" Merlin hissed. All three dropped onto their stomachs, hiding in the undergrowth. A full minute passed before he heard the screeching from above. A dozen or so monkeys flitted in the sky. They were small by the looks of them. Golden rhesus monkeys with large golden wings patrolled by overhead. Merlin had them wait a few minutes after they had passed before he got back to his feet. Henry and Mira did the same and followed him. "Those are Zelena's spies. They range from little monkeys like that to baboons to orangutans to giant gorillas. Ruby has her pack, as you know, numbering in the hundreds, growing by the year. You might've waited a little too long if you plan to take back this world."

"I just have to kill my former mother and avenge my family. The rest will fall into place."

"I have never met a man so stupid in all my life." Mira hissed.

Henry paused to glare at her. "I'm trying to help you, you know."

"No, you're trying to do exactly what you said you would do. Kill your former mother and avenge your family. Maybe save the world along the way? Think it's going to be that easy? Even if you somehow managed to get an army, what kind of soldiers would they be? How would you take down Zelena? The fucking Dark One. Not to mention they have children now. They will destroy every inch of this world to protect them. A mother protecting her young is one thing, but three infinitely powerful beings with three armies and near limitless magic? Did you think any of this through before you decided to hop in a portal? Maybe I should go join your friend and beg to be Regina's bitch too."

"Roland isn't going to betray me." Henry said, turning to follow Merlin. "And he's not Regina's bitch."

"Didn't look like he would mind being it." Mira muttered under her breath.

"They don't like each other like that."

"I'm just going to assume that you know all of shit when it comes to anything." Mira scoffed, pushing past him.

Merlin moved back to walk beside him. "Nice friend you got there."

"Yep, should've left her to the wolves." He said, glaring at the woman's back. "I know this won't be easy, but I also know I can't do it alone. I need the help of her people." Merlin said nothing for a while. By then the sun was beginning to set so they prepared to find a place to camp. Henry ventured to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind since it had been uttered. "Regina has more kids?"

"Besides Jonathan, two." Mira answered, from where she was unrolling her bed roll. Ignoring him as best as she could. "Rama and Freya."

"What are they like?"

"Just like their parents. Psychotic sons of bitches, Ruby and Regina raised them well."

"Oh. And the others?"

Mira scoffed. "Ruby and Zelena have a ton of kids. The only one who is usually out and about is Edward, the rest are either too young or smart enough to stay hidden."

Henry rubbed his arms and moved to put down his own bedroll. Merlin wandered off, he assumed to keep watch and he got settled for the night. He needed a new plan. If this stronghold had soldiers, he could try and convince them to fight. It shouldn't be too hard. They had a secret weapon in Merlin and a possible spy in Roland, but he wasn't too sure he could count on his longtime friend at this moment. It bothered him, that irritating connection he continued to share with Regina. Only a year together and they seemed to have a bond to last a lifetime. He hated it. After an hour of thinking, Henry finally went to bed...only to be awakened not long later…

Something hard slamming into the side of his head made Henry snap awake. He looked around, finding himself bound to a tree. Mira was still unconscious and sitting next to him. He groaned at his aching face, only to receive an open palmed smack. He scowled and finally noticed the smirking woman next to him. A woman eerily similar to Regina, but she had clear blue eyes, reminiscent of Ruby. There was something dark about her, something sinister as she looked him up and down like he was a piece of prey being toyed with by a lion. She even had a scar like Regina and a mane of ebony hair that reached all the way down to her waist, almost hiding the skin tight blood red dress she wore.

A deep laugh from behind her made Henry seek out the sound and narrowed his eyes at the laughing man. He too bore strong resemblance to the mother who had disowned him. Sporting a large, lean frame, he was an imposing figure. He had dark, mirth-filled eyes and a bright smile. Dark stubble adorned his chin and sharp jawline, but his head was shaved. He was dressed in a tight black long-sleeved shirt and long pants. His feet were bare and made no sound as he walked forward.

"Guys, give the man room to breathe." Henry scowled, recognizing that voice. Jonathan smirked as he came into view and sat down in the grass in front of Henry. "Hello, Little Prince."

"Hoped you would be dead for some reason." Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Mother would never let anything happen to her beloved children." Jonathan replied with a smirk. "Speaking of which, this is Freya and Rama, my sister and brother. That's Edward, the big cuz." Henry frowned, looking to where Jonathan gestured until he was finally able to make out the form of the large wolf in the darkness.

"He looks so scrawny." Rama commented, grabbing Henry's head and twisting it sideways. "Pathetic form, unintimidating, not even good looks. Are you sure our beautiful mother raised him?"

"Not for long." Jonathan said, watching with amusement at his younger siblings' interest in the idiots' spawn.

Rama stepped back, looking unimpressed. Freya hit Henry again and moved right into his face. "And you came to kill our beautiful mother?" A dagger appeared in her hand and she pressed it to Henry's throat. "Why should we let him live? I could gut him in two seconds." He could feel the cold steel against his skin and the look that Freya gave him made him even more uneasy. It was the same look he had seen in Regina's all those years ago. Indifference. It didn't even give her a thrill to threaten him. She just didn't care. It meant nothing to her. He meant nothing.

"No, Baby Sister, we have been preparing for this."

"Right." She narrowed her eyes at Henry and leaned back, making her dagger disappear, but not before pricking his neck. It was just enough to draw a little blood. She moved away to sit next to Jonathan. "He's what all the hype's about? Roland's more of a threat than him."

Henry scowled at her words, but he was curious and concerned. "Roland's okay?"

"Of course he is. Unlike you, Mother actually cares about him." The woman replied nonchalantly, that sinister smirk never leaving her lips. It was clear to him that this woman would be a problem. If she couldn't hurt him physically, she would try the next best thing and use her words as weapons. But Henry knew her game.

"Good, he's gathering some good information." The smirk disappeared from her face instantly and he allowed one of his own to show.

Freya conjured her dagger again but Jonathan stopped her. "Frey, you're so hot headed. Roland loves our mother as much as we do. Besides," He turned to Henry and grinned. "By the time you see him again, he'll be firmly under her spell."

"I will kill your mother." Henry said. "If I have to take you and all your kingdoms down, I will do it."

"Not worried in the slightest." Rama rolled his eyes. "Later, I have a date and this was not at all worth my time." He teleported away and Edward took off into the trees. Freya threw another glare at Henry before teleporting away as well.

"Aren't they just the greatest?" Jonathan grinned. "Family is wonderful. It's funny that you don't have one anymore." He chuckled, prying into that old wound. "So," He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "You really came all this way to kill my beautiful mother? You know that's not going to happen, right?"

"It will. Or I will die trying. I don't expect you to understand anything beyond what she's told you, but my family were good people and they didn't deserve their deaths. Just because something bad happened to Regina doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants with the world."

"But the world did whatever it wanted to her. It took something wonderful, something innocent and beautiful and filled her with darkness and doubt and ridicule. Made her a monster."

"I don't sympathize with monsters." Henry hissed.

"I'm not asking you to sympathize, because by all means attack her. Try to kill her. I want you to. Then I will finally kill you and live in peace."

"What's stopping you?"

He smirked. "This is just the appetizer. Can't go for the main course just yet." He tilted his head, just now noticing Mira's presence. "Who is your friend here?"

"Don't touch her."

Jonathan only laughed as he moved closer. "You're hardly the one to be commanding anyone, don't you think?" He slid in front of Mira and gently took her by the shoulder, shaking her awake. "Hello there, Beautiful. What's your name?"

"Fuck you and your mother." Mira said immediately, looking around. "Why are we tied up?"

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Jonathan snapped his fingers and the rope around them fell away. He made a bowing gesture to Mira and was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

/

"What's it like?" Roland asked. "In your head." He and Regina were currently sitting on one of the tower roofs of the castle in the Enchanted Forest, overlooking the slumbering city below.

"You would see it as a mass of jumbled mess. Too many pieces to ever put into one puzzle. But I know what fits." Regina answered. "You might call it delusion, madness, but it's a bit different- why so interested?" She frowned, turning to look at him.

"I don't know, just…" He shrugged. "All I have to go on about you is what I know from when I was 4 and what people have told me. Well, what Henry told me. My parents never liked to talk about you."

"Oh? How are they?"

"Divorced."

He smirked at the queen's surprised expression. "Did I do that?"

"Hard to say. They wouldn't tell me anything but I knew they were unhappy for a while." He shrugged. "But anyways, back to you…" She smirked smugly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we talk about you and why you're helping a freeloading fool like my former son."

"Well, no one else wanted to help him-"

"He's like 30! He can take care of himself." Roland rolled his eyes, having heard this argument before. "You're far too nice, Ro." He looked down at her hands when she conjured a green apple. She bit a piece of it off, revealing the inside was as black as tar. He remembered her eating them when he was younger. She raised it, offering it to him. "You trust me?"

"Should I trust the woman who had a servant's hand cut off just because he spilled some wine at dinner?"

She shrugged. "Now he will never spill wine again."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What will this do?"

"Put you under my spell." She grinned mischievously.

"Well, in that case…" He leaned forward and bit the apple in her hand…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Bear with me, dearies. We're just getting into the swing of things. Next chapter is when the real fun begins...


	5. Chapter 5

Roland Hood. Son of Robin Hood, the greatest thief to ever live and the world's greatest archer, and Maid Marian, the woman who came back from the dead. An archery prodigy. A kind hearted soul. A very rich soul thanks to his Mad Queen. A soul that didn't know what it truly wanted. Until now…

Roland found himself back in his parents' mansion. The one he'd bought them. It was a beautiful piece of construction, but he knew this wasn't real. There was no furniture and the house was empty. He heard footsteps and looked up as Regina came downstairs. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure honestly. The apples usually show people what they need to hear. I've never been present, so there must be something different about you." He offered his hand to help her down the stairs and both of them took a look around.

"But you're here." He reasoned. "So there must be something you need to tell me."

"I am curious about something, but we didn't need to come here to discuss this. What is this place?"

"The house I bought for my parents." He said, smiling at her confused expression. "What are you curious about?"

"You." She answered, turning to face him. "I find it strange that you knew me when you were 4, I saved your life, yes, but even then, you were told who I was." She released his hand and started to circle him. "You saw me incinerate a flying monkey, you saw me choke your father, but you still loved me. Even now, after all these years, after everything that has happened, here you stand." She paused in front of him again, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You came with Henry who came to kill me, but you promised you wouldn't. So what are you doing here, Roland? Hmm? What is it you really want? Why can you so easily forgive the things I've done?"

Roland sighed. "You still don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I'm just curious." She shrugged. "And wary. A lot of people want me dead."

"I don't know what I want." He said. "Out of life or being here, I don't know. All I am sure of is you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture to hand to her. She unfolded it and couldn't stop the small smile from showing at seeing the picture they had taken together. It was the only picture of her he could keep. Everyone else seemed to want to forget Regina and Storybrooke. Well, except Henry. It was only through visiting Tink and talking to her that he was able to figure out his feelings. "The Land Without Magic has its perks: working toilets, showers, cars, etc. It was fine for a while, but I hated the schooling, I just kept traveling, picking up things here and there. Even with all the money, I was bored and mostly alone."

"No friends?" She asked.

"None that I wanted to take with me around the world. Besides, having a lot of money invites the wrong kind of people sometimes." He shrugged, thinking of the many friends that had used him for his money and then left. Plenty of girlfriends did it as well, until he just stopped trying to date and make friends altogether. He really only had one true friend and that was Tink. He wasn't exactly sure if Henry counted considering how complicated their relationship was. Sometimes he was a brother, sometimes he was bother. It really depended on the day.

"I'm sorry." Regina frowned, handing him back the picture.

"I used to think about you all the time. That's why I used to stay with Tink so much. But, honestly, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to help Henry kill you. I'm 1000% sure that he is going to fail his little mission anyway. I'm not going to help you kill Henry either. I just want you." He looked down, knowing how foolish he sounded. "I love you. I don't know what kind of love this is or what kind you'll allow but…" She watched him as he took a deep breath to steel his nerves and looked up again. "I want to see the world the way you do. I want to be happy, and that only seems to happen if it has something to do with you. I don't care if I have to lose my mind to do it either."

A range of emotions crossed Regina's face and she stepped away. "You don't know what you're asking!" She suddenly snapped. "I swore that I wouldn't corrupt you. Anyone but you!"

"Corrupt me? What-"

"NO!"

The next thing Roland felt was hitting the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him. His bow and quiver full of arrows landed on top of him.

"Roland?" Henry said.

He sat up and looked around at the makeshift camp around him and sighed. "Son of a bitch."

"You're alive!" He pushed Henry away and got to his feet. "How are you here?"

"Regina sent me here. And of course I'm alive. Regina couldn't kill me even if she wanted to." He gathered up his arrows and put them in his quiver before getting to his feet. They were near a lake at the moment and the sun had long since set. He didn't know how long he had been under the apple's effects, but he didn't really care. He didn't understand what Regina was afraid of. He was more than willing to wait. She might think he was young, but he wasn't a child.

Henry followed him down to the water and watched him throw the bow and quiver into the water. "What are you doing?"

/

Roland seemed upset after his return. Henry couldn't believe he just threw away his bow like that, but he wouldn't say anything about Regina or what she was doing. He just sat and stared into the fire while he and Mira debated on their next move.

"We need to let Regina know we're not playing around." Henry said.

"And how are you going to do that? Kill one of her children?" Mira scoffed. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"I need to talk to your people first." Henry replied.

"They won't help you." Roland muttered.

"What was that? Speak up."

Roland threw him a glare. "They won't help you because they know it's a stupid idea. Suppose you do kill Regina, guess what, then you have Zelena, Ruby, Rama, Edward, Freya and Jon to worry about. Maleficent and Regina were pretty good friends, so you mess with her, then you invite the Queens of Darkness. I get you want to avenge your family, but honestly, they're just too powerful."

"You've seen the city and their castle?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but you'll never get in."

"Is there something I don't know?"

"There's probably a lot you don't know." Roland met his eyes evenly before getting up and walking off.

"I'm guessing he's the intelligent one." Mira smirked.

"You know, I saved your life, you could be a little nicer." He pointed out.

"Fine. We should go to bed. Since I'm being nice, I'll let you take second watch."

"Thank you." He grinned. She flashed a poor excuse for a smile in return and moved on to keep watch while he climbed into his sleeping bag. He laid down, thinking over his future plans. He needed a way into the castle. Maybe draw their attention somewhere else, lure them out. He would have to destroy something, maybe take some hostages. Something to make them intervene. Regina and Ruby were mortal, they were the biggest threats but they could be killed. Zelena would be harder to get rid of. If only they had a willing thief to help them. After a few minutes, he managed to fall asleep, but almost instantly found himself in a cold field, covered in red flowers. Mist curled around the edges, blocking the dark forest from view, but what was waiting for him was perfectly seen. A great throne sat in the center, showered in moonlight. On it, sat none other than the Dread Wolf herself. Ruby tilted her head, watching him closely as he approached. She hardly looked like the kind hearted, adventurous waitress who always helped his grandparents that he remembered and she looked nothing like the good general she once was. She was garbed in a suit of black steel with a tiger's pelt draped over her left shoulder. More furs of various creatures adorned her throne and her red cloak was thrown across the steps so that she walked on it when she stepped down. "You came to warn me?" He asked.

"If you attack my queen, I will kill you." She said simply. "That's your warning. But here is your gift…" She held up her hand, showing that it was covered in dust. "These are the ashes of your grandparents' heads." She suddenly blew it into his face and he raked at his eyes to get it off. He heard laughter and screaming all around him and opened his eyes, but there was nothing there. "You thought we were just going to let you traipse through our lands scot free?" She chuckled softly and wrapped a hand around his throat, lifting him off his feet.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to drive you mad." She grinned.

Henry awoke in his sleeping bag, shaking and covered in cold sweat. He slid out of the bag and wiped himself off.

"Enjoy my present, Little Prince." He looked up at a smiling Regina.

"Why won't you just do the world a favor and die?"

"That's no fun. I feel like I would be missed so I must make sure the world knows that I am here to stay." She grinned. "You know, once I watch you destroy yourself, like you did your mother," She giggled. "I might go to the Land Without Magic, catch up with some old friends, build a criminal empire, enslave the world...What do you think?"

He glared at her. Killing his family was just a joke to her. Death and destruction was just a joke. He reached behind him for the knife he kept nearby. If he didn't end Regina here, she would probably do exactly as she said she would and even more people would suffer if he didn't stop her. He attacked and flew straight through the woman, hitting the ground behind her.

Regina laughed. "Oh, how cute, you thought I was real." She turned around, that sinister smirk still on her lips. "I placed a spell on those ashes. I'm in your head now, dearie. Even more so than before. Get used to it."

"I hate you." He growled. "I don't care if I die trying but I will kill you. I promise you."

"You think I'm going to let you die?" Regina started laughing again. "I've waited years for this moment. Why would I let you do something so stupid as dying before I have the chance for a little fun? "

"What did I ever do to you?" Henry demanded, getting back to his feet.

"You knew you had power over me." Regina answered. "You knew that as powerful as I was, all it took was a word from you to tear me right back down. You knew that and you used it, even as a child. I did everything you wanted me to. I stopped using my magic, my talent, one of the things I loved and made me unique, to please you. I joined forces with my greatest enemies because of how much they meant to you. I came when they called, I bit when they barked, I softened every edge I had because of you. And what was my reward? I was left to rot." She glared him down, her voice breaking and for the first time, he saw sadness in her eyes. "I did everything...and it wasn't enough. So if my everything meant nothing, what was the point?" Regina took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. When she turned back, that sad look was gone, replaced by the Mad Queen's signature smirk. Her body language even changed, her back straightened, her eyes almost brightened, it was like looking at a completely new person. "But all of that is irrelevant, Henry. Completely irrelevant!" She yelled happily. "I'm going to destroy you. Maybe because you're a prick. Maybe because it's fun. Maybe because I'm bored. Maybe because I want to erase the Charming line from history so the idiocy of your bloodline will never stain another gene pool. It doesn't matter **why** , all that matters...is that I will." A grin spread across her face, one to make even the Joker jealous and she disappeared.

"Henry, who are you talking to?" Mira asked, returning from her watch.

"No one." He said quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at the little prince squirm." Regina laughed to herself, laying on her throne and watching Henry through a mirror. She turned her head to look at the Evil Queen. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Stunning. So the psychological warfare has begun?"

"Indeed. First, I will break his mind. Then, his heart. Then…" Regina sat up. "I guess I could break a few bones if I feel up to it." She hopped off her throne, stepping onto the black fur rugs lining the walkway with bare feet. Besides them and her throne, the throne room of the castle was mostly empty. She didn't really need a lot of decorations in a castle she rarely spent time in anyway, but...Henry was here now. She needed to be here, to watch over him, make sure he was okay, that he wasn't hurt. If anyone was going to hurt him, it would be her… She stretched and turned around to face her counterpart again. "As long as Henry remains of this world, he will never be able to rest. No sleeping, no napping, no nothing."

"Insomnia." Zelena said, strutting into the room. "I like the touch." A genuine smile reached Regina's lips and she did a giddy little dance as she walked over and hugged her sister.

"That's just the beginning, my pretty." She said, leading Zelena back to the throne and bidding her to sit. "Imagine it. Just...imagine it. Without sleep, he'll be almost delirious. We can have fun with that." She laughed and spun in a circle, already anticipating what she would do to her former son. If only he had stayed home, he wouldn't even have to go through this. But he was a hero's son and heroes are stupid. Believing themselves invincible, pumped up by self-righteousness and justice and hope and blah blah blah- they're just idiots. All of them. Useless and stupid. "He doesn't know it, but the moment Henry stepped into my world, he stepped into my trap. One of the grandest I have ever designed and when I spring it, you must be present. The look on his face will be to die for."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But we have a problem." Zelena replied, tapping her nails on the throne arm. Regina felt an eye twitch at the irritating sound.

She let out a loud groan. "Tell me you are not pregnant again. I swear, I can barely keep track of what day it is, much less the complex personalities of 7 nieces and nephews- STOP TAPPING!" She scowled. "You know I hate that." Zelena only chuckled under her breath, but did stop the irritating action.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I used a temporary spell so Ruby would stop. I'm afraid she might just move on to you."

"Hopefully not." It was hard enough having Freya and Rama, but Ruby was persistent, both in finding a cure for Regina's condition and impregnating her as only a werewolf could. It was still a difficult process and the cure produced lasting effects, which is why Regina didn't have as many children as Zelena and probably never would have as many. But none of that mattered to Ruby of course and just to be able to have kids at all was a blessing to Regina. Anyways, she didn't need to face Ruby's insatiable appetite right now. There was too much to do. "SHUT UP!" She snapped to her left where the Mayor and her young, kind hearted counterpart were both bound and gagged. Unfortunately, being mad meant she couldn't completely get rid of the voices in her head and she only liked the Evil Queen at the moment. The Mayor was too attached to Henry so she had to be shut up and the other was almost dead at this point. Zelena barely noticed her outburst, even though she couldn't see who Regina was talking to.

The doors of the throne room opened and Ruby walked in, bursting into smiles as soon as she saw her two favorite women. Behind her were two of her packmates, both of them dragging a man between them with a burlap sack covering his head.

"Is this a present?" Regina asked. Ruby kissed her temple in greeting and kissed Zelena's forehead.

"Nope." Ruby walked back and ripped off the sack, revealing that it was none other than Merlin himself, the rather handsome bastard they had thought was dead, only to resurface a few years ago. He probably didn't even know that they were on to him, but they were and neither of them considered it a coincidence that one of the most powerful sorcerers in the known world had chosen this time to reappear. "Our spies found out he was traveling with Henry. Heading east."

"What's to the east?" Regina asked. "Is it that little refugee camp you've been funneling my subjects off to?" She looked down at Merlin, noting the dark bruises and cuts on his face. "Someone had a bad day."

"Our boys got a little carried away after they cuffed him. " Ruby smirked. She nodded to her warriors, who dropped the man and left the room.

"Talk." Zelena said. "Or die."

"They are not your subjects." Merlin coughed. He looked up at the three women, eerily calm for being at their mercy. "You will be defeated and all of you will pay."

Regina conjured a chain in her hand and handed it to Ruby, who started wrapping it around her fist. "That's cute, but what I want to know is...what size is this robe?"

"W...what?" He groaned softly as she wrenched it off him and examined it.

"Yes, we will be needing this. How many are in your little camp?" She asked.

"I'm not telling you anything-" Ruby swung her steel covered fist and cracked him across the jaw.

"One of my monkeys estimated about 3,000 at the most. Mostly women and children." Zelena supplied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so we already know everything? Well, Ruby, kill him." Regina shrugged.

Ruby punched Merlin again, knocking him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, fist raised for another thunderous blow...and Merlin started laughing. All three women raised their eyebrows, looking down at the bloodied sorcerer. "Wait! I know something you don't."

"Doubt that." Ruby prepared to hit him again but Regina stopped her.

"Talk, Sorcerer. Talk or die."

"It's Emma. I pretended to work with her. She wants to destroy you and Henry."

"You expect us to believe that?" Regina scoffed. "Emma is dead."

"Saviors can be-"

"There are no more Saviors!" Regina roared. "Henry is too stupid and has too much vengeance in his heart to be a Savior. Emma died in too much turmoil to ever be reborn. Even if she was reborn, she would go after Henry because he was the one who killed her so you should probably say something a little more interesting if you want to live. Besides, there hasn't been a curse."

"Someone is resurrecting her. Someone that makes you three look like children when compared."

Ruby growled softly, not understanding the situation. Zelena looked over at her sister, who took a few moments to react. "And who would be powerful enough to do that?" Regina asked. All three turned to look down at the man...who started laughing again. Ruby grabbed his neck and gave it a good squeeze.

"Talk or die."

Merlin gagged and coughed until she released him. "I've seen it. You will fail. I've seen your death. I've seen the blade that will cut out your heart. I told Henry all that he needs to destroy you. We know your weaknesses."

"And those would be?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Fuck that, who is resurrecting Emma?" Zelena demanded.

Merlin steeled his jaw and Regina knew he would never tell them. If he saw the future then this person or Emma must not be that important...or was very important and one of the few things that could actually fight against her. He could also be lying to draw her focus while Henry managed to get himself an army. None of which was a good sign.

"Kill him." She commanded. Ruby grinned and proceeded to bash Merlin's face in until there was nothing left but a bloody mess.

"What now?" Zelena asked.

Regina threw Merlin's robe over her shoulder. "Now, we commence the next phase of our plan and go visit an old friend."

"You think Maleficent would bring Emma back?"

"Not at all, but she might know who could and that would throw a wrench in our plans as well as annoy me." She turned to Ruby as the werewolf got to her feet and unwound the dented chain from her hand. "Ruby, dear, you should clean up. Not that bloody isn't a sexy look on you."

Ruby smirked and flicked her hand, splashing blood across the floor. "I'll send someone in to get rid of the body. In the meantime, I'm going to take a bath and you will be coming with me."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Me? Am I trouble?" She looked at Zelena, who shrugged, also smirking.

"Have fun." The redhead goaded and Regina turned to her pet.

"Ruby, I swear I didn't do anything. If this is about that Martin son of a bitch, you let him know that I could've done a lot worse."

Ruby frowned for a moment before realization dawned on her. "I wasn't even thinking about that, but why did you cut his tail off?"

"Because he's an ass who thought it was a good idea to claim that he had bedded you in my presence. I was actually trying to cut off his cock but he slipped through my fingers and I had to settle for his tail." That son of a bitch! It pissed her off just thinking about that insignificant fool claiming that he was worthy enough to share Ruby's bed. As if. She wanted to cut something else off of him.

"Martin who? Where does he live?" Zelena demanded. "You should have cut off his head."

"Stop killing my wolves!" Ruby snapped.

"Stop breeding idiotic ones." Regina retorted.

Ruby sighed. "Whatever, I don't even know who that is. We just need to talk."

"Talk? Well, that's even worse. No, I don't want to talk to you-"

"I'm not giving you any choice." The she-wolf sauntered out of the room and Regina and Zelena watched her closely as she did so.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Zelena grinned, teleporting away.

"Shit." Regina racked her brain as she walked to the sparring arena, wondering what she had done to deserve a talk from Ruby. She shook her head, deciding that she would soon find out. On the second floor of the castle was a training room. It was there that she found her sons sparring like their lives depended on it, but she smiled seeing their progress. Freya was off to the side, rapidly throwing daggers at targets on the wall, each blade hitting the bull's eye perfectly. "Jon!" Regina yelled. He and Rama froze and turned to face her. She motioned him over and held out Merlin's cloak. "I got you a gift."

"You shouldn't have." He grinned, taking it. He looked at it, noting the blood on it, but that could be cleaned. "Where's Ro?" He inquired.

"I sent him back to Henry."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't need to be here."

Jonathan frowned at her before slowly nodding. "This is about your little corruption thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Roland is a good person and the last thing I want to do is turn him into an insane version of himself."

"I don't think he would mind being corrupted...as long as it was by you." Rama called with a sly smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Regina scowled.

"It means," Jon said. "That with all the things he has: good family, good looks, good bank account, Roland could probably have anyone and anything he wants. But what does he want? His Gina. He's already yours, Mom. That's a fact. All you really have to do is...unhinge him, just a little bit. If it's about age, the man waited 15 years to see you again. He'll wait a little more." Jonathan kissed her cheek. "Besides, maybe the pixie dust lead you to Robin because Roland wasn't born yet. The man with the lion tattoo gives birth to a son with a lion heart...sounds like fairytale nonsense to me."

Regina scowled to herself, thinking over his words. "Go." He nodded and left the room and she turned to her two youngest children. "I'm going to visit Maleficent." Rama and Freya's heads both snapped in her direction. It was no secret that they had huge crushes on Mal's children, no matter how hard they tried to pretend they didn't. "I'm assuming you will be joining me."

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"I'll be ready as soon as I talk to Ruby. Pray that I survive." She turned around and walked back to her throne room, passing through the grand room to the magically hidden door just behind her throne. She opened the door, revealing the portal that would take her back to Oz. Once arriving, she made her way through the palace to their bathhouse, finding Ruby sitting in one of the large stone pools of steaming water. She'd washed off the blood and was pouring in some more of her favorite scented soap. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have a seat." Ruby said. Regina arched an eyebrow, a little annoyed with how comfortable she seemed to be at ordering her around. But she loved her favorite little wolf, so she conjured a chair and sat down. Ruby ducked under the water to wash herself off and resurfaced. "Let's talk about a certain thief…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here." Mira announced. Henry blinked and rubbed his eyes as he trudged to the top of the hill. It was another day but it was another night without sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Regina was there. If it wasn't her, it was Ruby or Zelena or Jonathan. Even Emma. No matter what he did. "Hey, you okay?" Mira asked, touching his arm.

"Yeah, just tired." He looked in the direction she had indicated to where up ahead, was a wide river. On the side were the ruins of a broken castle, many tents and cooking fires among them. "We're going to need to cross the river." He said, starting forward. "Ro, you coming?" Roland silently followed in his footsteps down to the water's edge. "You okay?" He asked his old friend.

"Peachy." Roland almost hissed, sitting down on the banks with his bags.

"I know you're lying." Henry replied, standing in front of him. "What did Regina say to you?"

Regina suddenly appeared behind Roland. "I simply told him that you are an asshole who spent his life mooching off of his so-called friend."

Henry ground his teeth and focused back on Roland. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Then what'd you do?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"You've been distant since you got back. I'm just worried." Henry said. Roland stood up again and simply walked off to start pacing not far away. Henry frowned in concern, watching him mutter to himself, silently hoping that Regina hadn't done anything to him as well. But they had another problem to focus on right now.

Mira touched his shoulder and lead him to a rock at the water's edge. She picked it up and threw it as far as she could. The river looked incredibly shallow, but the rock disappeared as soon as it touched it. "Merlin enchanted it for us, just in case Regina sent her Immortals to attack us."

"Zelena's spies could just fly over and Ruby's wolves can swim. They could just teleport any army across if they really wanted. Why would they allow this camp to even exist?"

"Because they didn't know I was protecting it." Merlin said, appearing next to them, almost panting. "We need to cross. Now."

"Where've you been?"

"Regina had her men kidnap me. I managed to break free and get rid of the cuff before we got to the castle. They've been chasing me all night. I think I lead them away, but we should be safe as soon as we cross." He snapped his fingers and bridge of earth rose out of the water, making a pathway to the other side. "Move quickly."

Henry froze when he heard a gun click. "Or don't move at all." He looked over his shoulder and saw only the barrel of a pistol.

"Roland, what are you-" Roland lowered the gun and shot him in the foot, forcing him to one knee before pointing the gun at his head again. "Aaah! Son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut it." He looked at Mira and Merlin. "Give us some space, guys. Friendly discussion."

Henry hissed in pain, attempting to hold his foot as best as he could. Merlin and Mira backed up a little bit, but Merlin conjured a fireball. "Wait! Don't. J-just back up." The wizard extinguished the flame. "Ro, what are you do-"

"Shut up. He can heal you in a minute. What he can't heal is a bullet through your brain, so Regina, if you want to miss out on the fun you have planned, I suggest you come out and talk."

Regina appeared almost instantly. She was garbed in a form fitting dress with one sleeve. It had a high slit on one side almost waist high, allowing a full view of her legs and so long that it trailed the ground after her. It was a dark red color and matched her skin perfectly. Even her hair was glossy and combed. If she wasn't completely crazy, at first glance, she would seem almost normal. A range of emotions crossed her face: rage, confusion, interest, but only one won out. Curiosity. "What are you doing, Roland?" She asked.

"Getting your attention."

"My attention is worth that much to you? You're willing to shoot your friend in the head...just for little old me?"

Roland's response was to cock the gun. "Are you going to give me a chance now?"

"Chance for what?" Henry demanded.

"Shut up." Regina snapped at him. She looked at Roland, her gaze softening. "There would be no going back."

"Why would I want to go back? Please. Give me one chance."

Henry was at a loss as to what they were really talking about, but he wasn't about to let Regina corrupt Roland. He took a deep breath and elbowed Roland in the ribs. He tackled him to the ground and Merlin launched a burst of white magic at Regina, knocking her off her feet. The earth around them began shaking and crumbling and with one hand motion Merlin sent Regina crashing downwards, creating a large pit in the dirt. Roland pushed Henry off of him and ran to jump on Merlin, disrupting his spell. Merlin quickly put him in a headlock. Regina teleported out of the pit, now covered in dirt. Fire sprang into her palms, traveling up her arms. She threw out her hands to Merlin, twin fiery cyclones spiraling towards him. Henry covered his face from the intense heat and Roland ducked behind his bag to escape the blaze as the two battled it out.

Mira suddenly grabbed his shirt. "Let's go!"

"I can't leave-"

"Your friend chose her, now let's go. Do you want to avenge your family or not?" She demanded.

Henry glanced back at Roland before diving for his bag. They made a run for the bridge. With his injured foot, Mira nearly had to drag were halfway across when Merlin took off after them, dissolving the bridge behind them. They made it safely to the other side and Henry looked back.

"Told you I was going to make him mine." Regina whispered in his ear. "How does it feel, knowing that your only friend chose your greatest enemy over you?"

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry?" Mira frowned and he shook his head.

"Sorry, it's not you. Just her little mind games. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I expect payment. I'll accept a gun and you showing me how to use it." She smirked.

"We'll see."

Merlin leaned down and healed his foot for him. "Let's go introduce you to the leader here and then get settled. We have a lot to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Henry's jaw dropped after walking through the refugee camp and going into some kind of cave that lead down into a massive cavern filled with even more people, but these were what he was looking for. Soldiers. Soldiers carrying weapons and shields, polishing armor, hammering away over pits of red hot coals. Soldiers to fight against Regina's Immortals. This was what he needed. Merlin lead him through the cavern to where a man and a woman were looking over a map on a table. The man was tall and strong looking, sporting blonde hair neatly swept back on his head and fierce bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a full suit of armor that clinked whenever he moved and had a giant two handed sword strapped to his back. The woman was a brunette with shoulder length dark hair and a kind face. She was wearing a simple orange dress over a curvaceous figure but she had a pair of naked daggers strapped to her waist.

The man was the first to notice their presence and instantly smiled. "Merlin, you're alive. We were afraid they had caught you." He stepped forward to clasp the sorcerer on the back. "What happened?"

"They almost caught me. I managed to escape." Merlin turned to Henry. "Henry, this is Lord Nasir, leader of the refugee army."

"Your highness." Nasir dipped his head respectfully. "It is an honor to meet the descendant of King David and Queen Snow. I am very sorry for what happened with your family."

"Me too." Henry said.

"This is Myranda." He stepped back so Myranda could greet the new arrivals. She turned to Mira and glared at her.

"Does going hunting mean anything to you?"

"Okay, I swear I didn't mean to go that far. I had no idea that-" Mira tried to explain as Myranda hugged her.

"You scared the shit out of me."

Merlin lead Henry over to the table, conjuring a seat for him. "They're sisters." He supplied, turning to the map. Nasir joined them and they waited for Myranda to return while Mira went off to her room.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Nasir asked.

Henry shook his head. "I came here to take Regina down. Besides, I'm not tired." A look from the warrior told him that he didn't really believe his words, but they both turned to the map nonetheless.

"We haven't seen a battle in a year." Nasir said. "We've been mostly stockpiling supplies, but in the last few months Regina's Immortals have been pushing the river. Small groups, testing our mettle. The archers take them down but it's a waste of our arrows. At this rate, we'll have to move soon if we want to continue."

"There are no other kingdoms that can help us? No allies?" Henry asked.

"None near enough to assist. Regina's forces and influence is concentrated here. Any kingdoms she perceived as threats were destroyed and dismantled. Any allies we might've had are dead or too afraid to lift a hand against her."

"What are we doing about Maleficent? Nothing?"

"Nothing much we can do." Myranda answered. "We've been trying to infect her with gold lust but it's not working."

"Gold lust?"

"A disease for dragons. Essentially the more gold and treasure she has, the crazier she'll get, destroying her kingdom from within but she doesn't seem to be affected by it. Besides, across her border is a literal utopia. She cares for her people, treats them well. They live in isolation however, since she doesn't allow strangers into her territory."

"Thankfully," Nasir added. "She doesn't concern herself with Regina's wars. She and her family seem mostly content."

"And there's no way we can convince her to help us?"

"To turn on Regina? Doubtful. Their history is quite long and far richer than any other relationship she has. We mean nothing to her, as adversaries or allies."

"But if Regina convinces her to go to war, we're dead." Myranda said.

"She won't." Merlin scoffed. "She wants to play with Henry. Why would she call in Maleficent to interrupt that?"

"There is land farther east we can use." Nasir pointed to a patch of forest on the map. "We move under the cover of darkness so we won't be followed-"

"We'll leave a trail." Henry said. "And all these people moved in one night?"

"Small groups at a time of course, until we're all safe. However, if we all have to move we're prepared. We're going to distract Regina's forces. She has a separate castle for a lot of her horses. We sneak in, slay the soldiers, burn the barns to the ground and release the horses. It will draw her attention."

"That would also be a suicide mission." Henry frowned. "We can't afford to lose anyone."

"With all due respect, your highness, we will do what we must to make sure this army survives." Nasir said firmly. "But having you here will certainly boost moral and give these people a little bit more hope."

Henry simply nodded. He hoped so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roland was mesmerized as they crossed the border into Maleficent's territory. The entrance into the valley had two castles and a giant wall guarding it, all made entirely of gold. Behind it, was a literal utopia brought to life. He had no never seen so much happiness in one place. They went through a beautiful forest, teeming with wildlife before coming to the city. As he rode beside Regina on his horse, both clicking along the golden street, they found beautiful cities made of white stone, full of laughing people. The aroma of baking bread and roasting meat made his mouth water. People were singing and dancing in the streets, children ran by them flying little dragon kites or swinging swords, some played in the many fountains that dotted the city. Farmers wheeled in carts piled high with fruits and vegetables, more than they would ever need. Food was plentiful here. In the sky, Roland saw more dragons than he expected, a myriad of sparkling colors flying across the sky.

Regina noticed him looking. "Before, dragons were almost extinct in this world." She said. "When Mal returned with Lily, she stopped at nothing to find her kin. Now, the Forbidden Fortress is not just a home for the people, but one for dragons as well. And Mal is no longer simply a queen that was a dragon. She's the queen **of** dragons here in the Enchanted Forest."

"She got a happy ending." He smiled.

Regina nodded. "She did. She had more children and Lily gave her grandchildren. Ursula and Cruella gave her godchildren. She's the leader of a thriving kingdom that worships her. Life is good for the Evilest of Them All."

They took the road up to the magnificent golden castle that dominated the entire mountain it sat upon. Massive waterfalls and rivers flowed out of it and it glittered in the sun like a gem. They were let in without question and dismounted at the doors. Regina lead him into the palace confidently, through the many expensively furnished halls and rooms, until they found the malevolent and magnificent dragon seated on a giant balcony in dragon form. Roland didn't remember much about her, especially not her dragon form. Maleficent noticed their presence immediately and a cloud of smoke started to engulf her. When it cleared, Maleficent stepped out in human form, walking barefooted across the warm stone. A long purple dress hugged every inch of her toned and tanned form, so long that it trailed the ground after her but left an almost waist high slit in the left side so one of her legs could move freely. Multiple bracelets were around her wrists and a large diamond studded necklace was around her neck. Her hair nearly reached her waist, a waterfall of honey colored tresses that framed an elegant face with the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. Roland didn't remember much about her but he recognized those eyes.

Maleficent smiled and welcomed Regina into her arms for a hug. When she released the mad woman, she turned to Roland, who quickly dropped to a knee to bow. "Proper manners. A rarity." Maleficent purred. She stepped forward and touched Roland's shoulder, giving him the command to stand. "Why are you here?"

"I-I came here with Henry-"

"I didn't ask you to stutter. Why are you here?" She moved forward again. He was taller than her, but not by much, and he knew she could rip him apart if she truly wanted to. He didn't really know what she wanted him to say either. Maleficent snapped her fingers and the next thing he knew he was hanging over the edge of the balcony with nothing below him but open air and a forest covered in mist.

"Aaaah! What the fuck?!"

"Your future depends on your answer, Mr. Hood. Why are you here?" Maleficent said calmly.

Roland struggled, but there was no way he could break through the dragon's spell. He took a deep breath to calm his heart pounding in his ears. There was only one reason he had come with Henry, and it wasn't to avenge the Charmings. "To be with Regina." He answered finally. A moment later he was dragged back onto the balcony and dropped.

"Much better." Maleficent extended her hand to help him up. He took it and got back up. "It's good to see you, Roland. For the record, if you truly came here for Regina, do not ever hesitate when it comes to her. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, swallowing hard. He glanced at Regina, who'd mostly ignored the exchange.

"We need to talk, Mal." The brunette said.

Mal arched an eyebrow and motioned for them to follow her. She lead them back into the castle, into what looked like a study and bid them to sit in one of the soft chairs while she relaxed near the fire. "Okay then, Regina, what do you want?"

Regina went into an account of beating and torturing Merlin. Roland listened silently as she described the tale with a bit of glee, until she got to the part about what he told them before she had Ruby kill him.

"Wait, Merlin's dead?"

"I'll explain later." Regina waved a hand dismissively. "Who could have the power to resurrect the savior?"

"First of all, you can't resurrect anyone. Not even a savior. Dead is dead, remember?" Regina nodded, looking away and Roland narrowed his eyes at the reaction. "They are reborn though," Maleficent continued. "Although, not as who they were. Saviors are born as needed. Not even I truly know how it works and I don't really care."

"Then why would Merlin claim someone could bring her back?" Regina demanded. "This could ruin everything!"

"Was Ruby not beating him to death when he said this? It could all be a lie."

"He was far too certain." Regina said, sounding just as certain as she claimed Merlin was. "Did Whale survive Storybrooke's demise?"

"I don't know, dear. I am sorry that I have no answers for you."

Regina let out a big sigh and stood up. "Thank you anyway, Mal. We need to go."

Mal stood up as well. "You're leaving before you see the kids?"

"Perhaps another time. Recent developments have changed my plans. I need to adapt." Regina replied. Maleficent nodded and gave her a quick hug. Roland bowed again to the Dragon Queen and departed with Regina. The ride out of the dragon's kingdom was quiet with Regina deep in her thoughts. Roland decided not to intervene and it was well that he didn't. Regina had tried to hide it, but this news worried her. Merlin had been so certain, so adamant in his belief that Emma would return. He could see the future after all and he must have seen something. This would throw a huge wrench in her plans. She needed time to see if this was a true threat. She needed time…

"You want to push back the plan? It's already in motion?!" Jon exclaimed, following after Regina. Roland followed them into what looked like the study, where Zelena, Freya and Rama were waiting.

"I need to know if Merlin was telling the truth." Regina said. "Besides, this will make things more... interesting."

"What's going on?" Rama asked.

"Mom wants to push back our plans." Jon answered. "Mom, we're ready. Let's just hit this son of a bitch full force."

Regina touched his cheek and smiled. "No." She said simply and with finality before turning to Zelena. "Merlin's words might hold truth. I want to make sure they don't. We need time to check this out. We're going to offer Henry and the rebels a deal."

"By 'we', you mean me?" Zelena scoffed. "That is terribly unoriginal. I may be the Dark One but-"

No, no, no. By 'we', I mean Freya." Regina turned to her daughter with a grin.

"What?" Freya frowned. "Why me?"

"Because they're afraid of you." She deadpanned. Freya eventually nodded, seeing the sense in it. "I need time to pursue Merlin's words, but...Henry cannot be forgotten. I want to give him time as well. I want him to grow. I want him to become confident. It'll be that much better when I make him swallow it." She looked up at Jon. "I want to give him hope. I want him to believe that he can win." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Then, that hope will turn to his ash in his mouth and he will choke on it." Jon smirked and kissed the top of her hand. "We will tear him apart from the inside out."

"And when he is dead?" Roland voiced, crossing his arms. All eyes in the room turned to him. "What will you do then?"

Regina shrugged. "No idea." She suddenly teleported across the room to stand in front of him. "Are you afraid? Hmm?"

"Why would I be?" Roland scoffed, showing a lot more confidence than he felt. "But on to important things, I would think you like some information on your former son."

"Oh?" Regina tilted her head. "Continue please."

"He brought weapons." Roland replied. "Guns, landmines, explosives."

"Send a messenger." Said Rama, walking to his mother. "Tell him you are coming to destroy him. He will prep the field and you will use it against him...just like he will use all of his weapons against you and then...he won't have those weapons anymore."

"He's not that stupid."

"He's that angry and desperate for vengeance." Rama kissed Regina's cheek. "I must go. I have a date."

Silence followed after his departure. Roland could see Regina mumbling under her breath and fidgeting as she thought. "Get out!" She suddenly snapped. "Out, I need silence and your breathing is pissing me off. Someone show Roland to a room."

Jon put an arm around his shoulders, leading Roland out of the room. "She gets like that sometimes. Come on, I'll show you to a room." He did but to Roland's disappointment, he didn't see Regina for another 3 days. This didn't seem to surprise anyone else, so he took it as just a thing that Regina would do sometimes. He spent the time getting settled and learning the lay of the lands that The Great Three commanded. It was Ruby who decided the best way to do this would be by taking him on a hunting trip with her and her youngest. She also said she wanted to talk to him about something so he suspected it was another session of threats and warnings about coming here for Regina. He had no choice but to don his gear, grab his new bow and follow after the group of wolves. Edward took the lead, keeping watch for them and Ruby walked next to Roland while the kids ran around her legs and enjoyed themselves. He had been trying to learn everyone's names and personalities but it was a struggle with 6 wolf pups clambering for his attention. For the most part he tried to start at the top. Edward was Zelena's oldest, and the oldest of her and Ruby's children. He seemed the strong silent type unless he was around his siblings. He was first in line for the werewolf throne and he had a ruthless reputation among the rest of the wolves. He was mild compared to Ruby and Regina's children, or at least better at concealing his true intentions.

"Zenon, be careful." Ruby growled sternly. One of the pups, a little white one, looked up at her and scuttled off after his siblings, avoiding the small drop he had been playing around. "How's Granny?" The Dread Wolf asked, her tone softening. "Is she well?"

"If you call being a multimillionaire living well, then she's perfectly fine." He smirked. "Granny's Diners are all over the U.S. She plans to be in Europe and Asia in the next 2 years."

Ruby chuckled. "And Belle? And Tink? We tried to keep tabs on you all in the beginning, but the inconsistencies of magic made it difficult."

"Living the dream." He said. "Belle settled down with a nice guy and had her son. His name is Aaron. Tink has a cosmetics company and a perfume line out. She calls it Pixie Dust."

Ruby let out an amused growl. "I'm glad they're well. They deserve to be happy." She paused to look around carefully, surveying the land around for any danger to her children, although Roland was pretty sure no one was stupid enough to attempt to attack the she wolf. She continued on, climbing a slight hill and sitting down at the top. Roland sat next to her, finding that at the bottom was a series of small waterfalls with more werewolf children running around and playing in the water. The other werewolf mothers lounged around the pools, talking and grooming each other while the fathers or other mothers patrolled and kept watch. "These are some of my favorite members of my pack. My best friends besides Regina and Zelena."

"They haven't killed them yet?" He asked.

Ruby snorted. "They've tried."

"Shocking."

"It was expected and prevented. As if I needed anyone else other than the ones who gave me something to live for." Roland glanced over at her. "You love Regina. I know you do. I just don't think you understand what's going to happen." Roland arched an eyebrow, wary but curious. "All of us are broken. We're not like the rest of the world. I have a literal beast sitting beneath my skin and Regina's psyche is so fractured, there's never any telling what she'll do. She's going to have to break you. Regina will break you into pieces and rebuild you anew."

"Sounds painful."

"It's always painful to break free of bonds, but the way she describes it, the way it makes you feel, it just...it's liberating. There are no worries, no rules, no pain, no fear. There is just life in all its agonizing glory." Ruby turned to look at him. "I lived my entire life in fear of what I could do to people. My own friends lived their entire lives in fear, just waiting for me to go wolf and hurt someone. They never said anything but you could feel it. Regina turned that fear into power. You know, your family, Henry, everyone else, might make it seem like we care about nothing but death and destruction."

"I don't believe that." He said.

"I know. You're different. According to Regina, you always have been. But look down there," She gestured with her large paw at her playing children. "Those are my kids. Mine. Edward, Rama, Freya, even Jonathan. They're mine and I would do anything for them. For Regina and Zelena, I would do the same. And if you are going to join our mad little family, you're going to have feel the same way about every single one of them. We are a family and any threat to its future will meet my claws. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"There's no going back to who you were before."

"I don't want to go back. Nothing to go back to. I love my parents...but I love her more."

Ruby turned to look at him again, meeting his eyes for a long minute. "Good." She turned back to watching the kids, leaving Roland to his thoughts. After a while she took him on a walk through the territory, showing him the various favorite places of hers in their kingdom.

"What do you think Henry is going to do now? Think he'll take Regina's deal?"

"No. He will never accept a deal from Regina. He's thinking in simple terms." Ruby said, padding silently next to him. She paused and looked around, counting the number of pups around her, as she did every few seconds or so. "Henry thinks like a hero thinks. Defeat the enemy, win the war. He gathered all these weapons and came here with very little plan other than to kill Regina. He didn't take into account the armies, the magic, the lasting effects of his actions. There is so much that he's ignored already in his quest for vengeance." The she wolf continued walking and Roland remained at her side. "There are some smart people among the rebels we tried to capture. If I am correct, they will strike back. They know they don't have the manpower or supplies to take us. We outnumber them 15 to 1 already and we have 2 armies to spare. Their only chance is to weaken us. Strike against our farms, our armories, our food, our water. Basic war strategy. They'll hit Leopold's old lands first. Regina uses them as a giant barn to house a good portion of our cavalry. She likes the idea of horses shitting all over that place."

Roland smiled. "You sound so sure."

"I am. I know war, unfortunately. Henry isn't going to want to take the deal because that means waiting and he feels that he's come so far and that he's waited long enough."

"Wait a minute, you have farms? You have people that work for you?"

"We need food. Most of it comes from Oz, but there are farms here we use and protect. Not everyone are targets. Just...those who serve no purpose to us." She paused once again to count her young. "Let's get back home. That's enough walking for today."

/

Ruby's prediction proved right. Not three days later, Henry himself lead the attack on the barn lands. He sent Mira and Myranda and their people to free the horses and steal some, while he and Nasir swept through the castle as quietly as possible, killing every man. Every Immortal would die on this night. He wished he could save them too, but Merlin had explained to him how far gone they were. No longer were they Black Knights, serving their queen, knights who could have been swayed by reason. They were something else now, much more deadly, with a fanatic devotion to Regina that meant they would rather die than do anything to go against their queen. It was too easy though to kill them all. Most were sleeping and there were few on guard. He barely even looked at them, such was his desire to see how much this would hurt his former mother. He had a feeling something was wrong. He couldn't voice it right now and instead, followed Nasir in spreading the oil and pitch around the barns. The smell triggered the horses, making them neigh and getting them antsy, but they would be free before the barns burned. Then he heard the sound. It was the sound of a horse neighing but, it was harsh and broken, almost mutated in a way. He thought the horse might've been in pain, so he followed the sound to one of the stables. The neighing continued, but it started to be accompanied by banging.

Henry pushed open the doors of the stables, sword at the ready. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He heard Regina's apparition whisper into his ear.

"Shut up."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you...hero."

He opened the doors and instantly froze at the sight of so many dead corpses. The walls were splattered with blood. These were his men… Regina giggled behind him. The horses in the stalls were the ones banging. There was one out of the stalls however. One he had forgotten… "Told you so…" Rocinante. The massive black stallion was armored from head to toe and covered in blood. Henry spun around and ran to the doors, slamming them closed behind him and sliding the locking bar into place just as Rocinante rammed into them with enough force to knock him off his feet. He scrambled upright and ran to find Nasir, who was busy setting alight the pitch.

"Rocinante is here." He said.

"We have to retreat. Now."

"Where's Myranda and Mira?" Henry looked around for the pair of men.

"Here, light the barns." Nasir handed him the torch. "I'll go find them and the rest of the men. Whatever's left of them." He raced off into the darkness and Henry looked around for a horse. There were plenty in the fields and they were docile enough for him to quickly saddle one. He mounted up and picked up the torch again. Across the field he heard the thunder as the horses were released from the rest of the barns and Rocinante's screams. He decided to set the pitch on fire. A trail of flames spread across the land, sucking the barns into a fiery inferno. The horses were neighing and running. Nasir, Mira and Myranda, as well as a few more men came riding towards him and they started to make their departure, pausing on a hill to watch the barns be consumed in flames.

"That went a lot smoother than I expected." Nasir said. "But we shouldn't wait around for Rocinante to see us."

Henry nodded. This was a victory. It wasn't much, but it hurt Regina's army and it made it that much easier to get closer to her. She was going to pay for what she did to his family.

"Oh please. Take a listen, Little Prince." He scowled as the vision of his former mother appeared on a horse next to him. Ruby's spell made her appear all too frequently for his liking. She interrupted his sleep, constantly whispered in his ear. He was pretty sure Nasir and the others already thought he was half crazy, but he was just tired. "Take another look at your victory." Henry turned back to the barns and listened. That's when he heard the wailing. "You didn't check the lower levels?" Regina snickered.

The doors to the castle opened and smoke flowed out. Women and children came pouring, all of them wailing and crying. Some were even carrying the bodies of the fallen, the men they killed.

"I thought you said this was guarded by Immortals." He snapped, looking at Nasir.

"It is guarded by Immortals. We checked, mere hours before we attacked."

Henry turned back to look at the widows and their children. "Those weren't Immortals. They wore the insignia but they weren't Immortals." He didn't even bother to look at their faces when he was running them through.

"Great start, Little Prince." Regina taunted. "Hands already stained with innocent blood."

He would've replied if Nasir didn't give the call to retreat. Rocinante was free and he was bearing down on them like an angry bull. Henry turned his horse around and followed after his party as they made a mad dash out of there. Rocinante was not giving up however. The black stallion caught up to them far too quickly. They couldn't stop. The blood rushing in his ears almost drowned out the hooves tearing up the earth. They crossed the fields and entered the forest, dodging and weaving among the trees in the darkness.

"Get to the river!" Mira called. Henry pushed his horse hard to keep up. He turned his head when he heard a scream and one of his men hit the ground, almost instantly trampled by the mad horse on their heels. Rocinante caught up to the man on his right and grabbed his arm in his teeth and yanked him off the horse under his hooves, leaving a broken mess of a man behind him. He chased down the last man and bent down, biting the horse's leg he was riding on and the horse went down hard, trapping him under his body. Henry turned back around and reached into his coat as the crazy beast drew nearer. He pulled out the pistol and fired it just as Rocinante reached for him. The stallion let out a cry of pain and slammed into his horse, sending all three crashing to the ground. "Henry!" Mira called. Pain shot through his side and he let out a groan when someone picked him up and a sigh escaped him when he heard the sound of hooves on stone.

"What happened? Did you succeed?" Merlin asked, helping him off Nasir's horse. Waves of healing magic engulfed him and Henry sat up, looking at the opposite banks of the river when Rocinante stood. Blood dripped from the hole in his face, but it healed up before their very eyes. Of course Regina would make sure that nothing happened to her treasured steed. He was probably imbued with the same effect as her Immortals in that he couldn't feel pain and the only way to kill the beast would be to cut off his head.

Once they returned to the hideout, Henry immediately went into his room, calling for Merlin to follow him. He trusted the wizard more than anyone else right now. Merlin had helped his mother once and his grandparents.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"You can see into the future, right?" Henry said. "Tell me what's going to happen. Do I win? Is this worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those weren't Immortals guarding those barns tonight. They were regular men. Stablehands, farmers, husbands, fathers. They wore the insignia of an Immortal, but they weren't. Nasir said they checked the guards only hours before we attacked-"

"Henry, you just arrived here. You're already trying to root out traitors."

"Besides us, who knew our plans? I can't have some spy ruining this chance to finally make her pay! Those weren't Immortals we killed. She must've switched out her men. This is what she wants. She wants to make me crazy, but I'm not-"

"Henry!" Mira knocked on the door and Merlin opened it. "A wolf came and brought us a message. Regina's on her way. She wants to make a deal."

"It's a trap."

"Most likely, but if it could save more people, then we should hear it. Henry, these people can't keep fighting like this. We're preparing to move east-"

"That's ridiculous. She's right here!"

"Behind a wall and an army we can't get through." Mira frowned. "We need to take this slowly. Henry, just by you being here, there is more hope than we've had in a long time. We can leave this place, find some allies willing to help us. Tonight made a difference, whether you see it or not."

Merlin touched his shoulder and lead him over to the bed to sit down. "She's right. Ordinarily, I would advise against war at all. I would advise you to go home and try and live some semblance of a life. But I can't defeat them on my own. I've spent the last decade trying. So I'm asking you, Henry, to help me bring them down, so this world no longer has to live in fear. I'm asking you to help me keep these people alive and I will hand deliver Regina to you as soon as I can." Henry looked up at the once composed and gentle man. His eyes were hard and there was fire behind them. "I will give you your vengeance if you help me, but I can't promise it tomorrow or the next day. We need time. **You** need time. Imagine what I can teach you. Imagine the look on Regina's face when you show her just how powerful you really are…"

Henry was silent as he pondered his words and eventually Mira and Merlin left him to his thoughts.

"Are you really going to listen to him?" Regina asked, kneeling in front of him. She tilted her head in an almost canine-like manner. "The most powerful wizard in the world and he can't protect anyone from little ole me? Sounds like excuses. Just come get me, Henry. I'm waiting, Little Prince. Come on, you know you want to."

"Of course I want to, but that's what **you** want, isn't it?" He hissed. "You want me to just throw myself away trying to kill you." He rubbed his eyes furiously. The adrenaline from the chase had worn off and he felt nothing but exhaustion. The lack of sleep was getting to him, but he couldn't let it get to him. He couldn't let her win like this. When he looked up, Regina was gone. He wondered what Emma would do in this situation, or his grandparents.

"They would die. Just like they did before." He turned to find Ruby laying on his bed with a smug grin on her face.

"I'm not going to let you drive me insane. I won't."

"Hmm, you seem to be already halfway there considering you're talking to voices in your head."

"You did this to me."

"You know, I hope my queen gives me the honor of slaughtering every one of your new friends. All of this hope that you want to give them so badly, all you're going to do is kill these people. They're going to choke on that hope." The she wolf growled and crawled across the bed to him, grabbing him by the throat before he could stop her. She may've been a ghost, but he could feel the heat from the hand almost burning his throat. "There's no way you can win this fight."

"How could you join them? After everything you and Grandma did." He asked. Ruby was Snow's right hand for years, her best friend, her sister. This monster wasn't her.

"Your grandmother lead enemies to my mother's den. Your grandmother threw me into a war I never wanted to fight. I barely knew anything about my wolf and I was expected to use it to fight her battles? I wasn't even 18 years old and I had killed dozens of men. Suppose it was my own fault. I thought she was a friend and do you know what I got out of that friendship? I got to be her little pet. Called when needed, discarded and forgotten when she was busy living her happily ever after. I joined Regina because she offered me a real life." The werewolf moved away from him. "And she's going to take yours."

"She better be prepared then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Henry and the other rebels were greeted to the sight of an army on their doorstep. Across the river, Regina and her family stood, surrounded by Immortals and armored werewolves and gorillas. Henry scowled when he saw Roland sitting on a horse next to Regina. He chose her. He swore he wouldn't let Regina corrupt his best friend, but it would seem that Roland wanted to be corrupted. He would rather throw everything then go against Regina. After everything that woman had done.

"We don't have the manpower for this." Nasir said.

"She won't attack." Merlin replied. "Something else is at play here. She could've killed Henry the moment he arrived in this world. And now she wants to make a deal? She's not giving us time, this is because she needs time."

"To do what?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out and stop it, whatever it is."

The bridge across the river rose and a single rider came across. It was Freya. The daughter who might've been even more sadistic than Regina herself. She paused before stepped foot on the banks, where they had buried all the landmines. All it took was a word of magic and all of them exploded. The earth shook and dirt and dust was blasted into the air. Only then did Freya cross into rebel territory, riding fearlessly up to Henry. "Let's get this over with. Mom wants to offer you a deal. She'll give you a year to go off and train and build your forces, blah blah, whatever you fucking have to do to make this a little more interesting because right now, all you've got is some poor bastards, a couple experienced warriors and a wizard who's already proven he can't do shit. Take the deal or I kill you right now. Every second you wait, your boy is going to kill one of your people." She flicked her hair to the side and gestured over her shoulder at Roland, who was moving to the riverbank, a bow and quiver already equipped.

"Let me talk to him." Henry commanded.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Freya smirked. "He's ours now."

Roland nocked an arrow and aimed. A moment later, he fired and a man nearby fell to the ground with an arrow in his neck. The people immediately moved behind cover, dragging the man with them.

"Yes or no? I would really like to flay you right now and end this. I've known you all of 5 minutes and I want to kill you. Can't imagine how torturous it must've been for Mom during those 10 years."

"You're a psycho, you just like to kill people." Myranda scoffed.

Freya arched an eyebrow slowly. "Well, I can't argue with that." She laughed to herself while Roland fired another arrow, hitting an almost impossible shot and catching a man in the shoulder who was trying to hide behind some crates. "Soon, you're going to run out of people."

"We'll take the deal." Merlin said. Freya raised her fist and Roland stopped firing. He turned and walked back to his horse next to Regina and Henry scowled at seeing the smug grin on her face. He whipped out his pistol and pointed it at Freya. She looked more amused and curious than afraid of it. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"She wants to play games. If I kill you now, how much would it hurt her? Do you think it would equate to everything I've lost? Everything she has taken from me. Hmm? Would she really care?"

Freya scoffed. "She's my mother. Yours might've dumped you the first moment she got, but mine does care. At the moment though, I don't." She turned her horse and started back to the bridge over the river. She was halfway across when Henry fired the gun. Myranda attempted to stop him, but the loud bang caused their horses to freak out and she fell off, landing hard on her back. Freya's bucked entirely, seeing her crashing into the water. Regina and Ruby instantly swept into action, both of them sprinting down to the river and diving headfirst into it to save their daughter, while Zelena gave commands to the army.

"You fucking idiot!" Mira snapped. Nasir sprinted to the people, calling a retreat.

All hell broke loose...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was pure chaos as Henry's last defense was enacted. He had enough guns to outfit a small number of men and they moved out from cover, opening fire on the enemy army. Henry spurred his horse behind their lines and looked back, seeing the Immortals charging forward with a reckless disregard for their own lives. They stumbled and fell when the spray of bullets managed to reach them, but unless they suffered a fatal shot, they got back to their feet and continued their mad dash. All around him the refugees were running for their lives, their screams almost as loud as the gunshots. He dismounted and gave his horse to a pair of older women. Mira came to help them mount up and Henry turned back to the battle.

Across the river, Roland and a group of men carrying massive shields moved down to the water, forming a protective wall over Regina and Ruby as they pulled their daughter to safety.

"Henry, get down!" Something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground as arrows hit the earth where he stood only moments before. "You're useless." Mira growled, looking down at him. "And you owe me."

"Done." He said, both of them scrambling back to their feet.

"We have to run. We're running out of bullets."

Henry turned and saw that many of their gunners were indeed running. The wolves and Zelena's gorillas were crossing the rock bridge now. Merlin stepped forward to stop them, using a bright purple sonic blast that blew them and the rock bridge away. The eruption was thunderous and Henry didn't need another second to hesitate. The gunshots had stopped by now, replaced by snarling and yelling from the army that just would not stop charging. Regina had men to throw away and she didn't seem to mind doing it. He didn't understand why they would still follow her when she was just sending them to their deaths. It was only when the snarling stopped did he pause and check to make sure everyone had made it. Merlin appeared next to him.

"Keep moving. I created a sinkhole along the river and they're checking on Freya. We have time to get away but we have to hurry."

"Do you think Regina will stick to her deal?" Mira asked.

"Hopefully. Unless she abandons it because someone tried to shoot her daughter." The wizard glared at Henry.

"You said to show her my strength." He snapped. "She thinks she's untouchable and that she's so smart. Besides, Freya's a psychopath."

"Yoo hoo." All three turned at the sound of the call. A flying pair of knives hit Mira in the shoulder. She couldn't even scream before she was dropkicked to the ground. Henry drew his sword just before Freya managed to tackle him, slamming him against the nearest tree and sending the air rushing out of his lungs. She ducked every swing of his sword, following every attack with a slice from her dagger. He'd completely forgotten she was also part werewolf. Merlin attempted to help him, but Freya turned and grabbed his arm, stabbing him with some kind of needle. The wizard went still, hitting the ground a moment later.

"Have a nice swim?" Henry asked. He glanced at Mira and nodded to Merlin. She gave him a nod of understanding and started crawling towards the fallen wizard. Henry turned back to a scowling Freya. "Did I touch a nerve?" He taunted. "A sadistic bitch like you...afraid of water? I've heard it all."

"You won't hear anything again when I cut off your ears and ram a dagger through your brain!" Freya attacked again and this time, he rolled through it, landing on top of her. He struck down with his sword, narrowly missing cutting her ear off. She hissed at him, a sound more animal than human and pulled her legs up. With a hard kick, she knocked him off of her, sending him flying. She got back to her feet and ran back over to Merlin, just as Mira managed to reach him and landed a harsh kick to the side of her head, stunning her completely. Freya snickered as she conjured a piece of rope and tied up Merlin.

"No!" Henry roared. He ran to stop her but she threw out her hand, the branches of the trees around them bending to her will. One wrapped around his neck and dragged him back while she shifted into the form of a beautiful white wolf. She looped the other end of the rope around her neck and threw Henry a manic grin before taking off, dragging Merlin behind her. The vines released him, but there was no way he would catch Freya without a horse. "Mira!" He called, rushing to her side. The woman was out of it. A dark bruise was already starting to form from the kick she sustained to the head. He tore off the sleeve of his shirt and pulled the daggers out of Mira's shoulder to bandage them. She didn't even stir as he did it. He had to find Myranda and Nasir and get Mira to safety. Merlin needed help.

/

"What the absolute fuck, Freya?!" Merlin demanded, following her into the throne room. Roland's eyebrows rose when the pair walked into the room, bickering like children rather than mortal enemies. Regina was on her throne, eyes squished closed and whispering to herself. She didn't even open her eyes to speak.

"The plan is being changed. I need time and I need to see if this Emma thing is actually a concern." She peeked out of one eye at him. "Merlin is dead. Ruby smashed in his face a while ago. That's not him."

Merlin covered his face with both of his hands and when he removed them, a mask was in his palms. The faint sheen of a spell passed over him and Jonathan grinned. "Ta da."

"No way." Roland whispered. "You've been pretending to be Merlin this whole time?"

"Indeed. Ever since Ruby killed him."

"Now, we will know everything Henry knows and we will know exactly what he's being taught." Regina added, smirking at her own genius.

"You don't think he'll get suspicious when Merlin escapes again?" Roland asked.

"Probably, but he's not really in a position to turn away help and no one truly knows the power of Merlin. We were only lucky we managed to cuff him when we did." Regina stood up off her throne and stretched her arms. "Besides, we have another secret weapon." She motioned behind him and he turned around as the doors to the throne room flew open and Ruby and Rama walked in. Behind them...was Emma Swan. Red leather jacket and all. She grinned at Roland and tickled him under the chin.

"Miss me?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I barely know you. Still, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

Emma reached into her shirt and pulled out a green necklace. She clicked it and transformed into none other than the Wicked Witch. Zelena continued grinning. "The look on your face when I walked in…"

"Zelena, I cannot stress how important it is that you-"

Zelena waved away Regina's concerns. "Little Sister, I've got this. We've been preparing for this for the last year. I'm pretty sure I can pretend to be that insipid blonde for a little while to give the little prince hope and then poison his mind."

"If not, you could blow this entire thing apart." Regina hissed. "You are crucial to this."

"I understand, but we need to go over another thing." Zelena kissed her cheek and clicked her necklace again. "Both of you have to watch the pups while I'm gone." She looked between Regina and Ruby. "Watch Zenon carefully, you know he's a troublemaker. Zyra needs her claws clipped immediately. She leaves claw marks everywhere. Make sure Zena and Zorro brush their teeth. They always try to get out of it. Oh, and you'll have to brush Zuby's hair yourself when she goes to bed. Regina, you know how to do the braid she loves."

"You forgot one." Rama commented.

"Zahra is the one you won't have to worry about. She's asleep half the time and I don't blame her. Just feed her and she's good to go."

Roland couldn't help laughing to himself at the faces Ruby and Regina made as they committed the witch's instructions to memory, as well as the fact that Zelena had given almost all of her children names that started with Z. One name stood out though. "You have a kid named Zuby?"

Zelena and Ruby both grinned proudly. "Yep." The werewolf said. "She's the baby. See if you can guess who named the first borns and who named the rest." She put an arm around Freya.

"Aren't you coming back tonight?" Freya asked her aunt.

"Of course, but they can get off their asses and help raise the future of our mad little family. You all too. Whenever you're done chasing Mal's children, hoping to extend said family." Freya and Rama both turned red at Zelena's teasing and quickly teleported away before she could witch masquerading as Emma soon did the same to fulfill her mission.

"So you have Zelena pretending to be Emma and Jon pretending to be Merlin, all the while turning Henry into an insomniac so he can't ever sleep and sees visions of you?" Roland said.

"Maddening, isn't it?" Regina smirked devilishly. "Because that's exactly what Henry will be. Mad. Not the fun kind either. He won't know what's real, what's fake, whose intentions are real or fake. He won't be able to distinguish between dreams and reality, past or present. He's going to lose his fucking mind."

Roland flicked an eyebrow at her words. Surely both Regina and Henry knew there would be no end for this feud. Regina's obsession with destroying the Charming bloodline existed long before she became crazy. If she killed Henry, if that was even her goal anymore, she would have accomplished that. He wondered what she would do then. Would she still be mad? Would she find peace? Maybe she was like the Joker, she needed someone to fight. Killing her former son wouldn't make her as happy as she thought it would. When it came to Henry, surely he had to know that even if he did succeed in killing Regina and avenging his mother and grandparents, it wouldn't really be a win because one of Regina's children would just kill him. And if they didn't kill him, the effects of all that Regina had done to him would still remain. There was no winning for either one of them, but it would seem they were doomed to try and destroy each other anyway. Nothing existed from before, when Regina loved her former son so much she would've moved the earth if he so much as asked and Henry adored his mother in turn. There had to have been a deep love there for it to turn into such a powerful hatred that consumed the both of them like a hunger they couldn't sate. He wished they would learn to let it all go, but it would seem one would have to die for the other to move on. He didn't want either one to die, but he knew that just because he had Regina's favor, didn't mean he had the power to sway her decisions.

"Roland?" He was swept out of his thoughts by a soft voice and looked around, finding that everyone else had gone off, leaving him alone with Regina. She walked to him and put a hand on his chest. "You okay?"

"Yes." He said, putting a hand over hers. "Just doing a lot of thinking."

"Regretting your decision?"

Roland frowned and looked her in the eye as he spoke. "Never." He said with conviction. "I'm yours, Regina."

Regina smiled. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Absolutely." She took his hand and lead him through the portal behind the throne to the Ozian palace. He grinned to himself, walking hand in hand with the queen of his life. Regina's bedroom was massive and draped in finery and extravagance. A huge four poster bed with red sheets was the centerpiece. The walls were covered in her strange carvings. Random designs scored into the stone.

"Relax, take a bath, get comfortable." Regina said, releasing his hand. "I'll have some food and clothes brought to you while I go tend to my nieces and nephews."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, my king." She gave him a peck on the cheek before strutting out of the room and he smirked, watching her leave.

Roland moved into the bathroom and took a long soak in the tub. He finished just in time for a servant to bring him some clothes to sleep in. He put on the pants but ignored the need for a shirt and pulled his hair up as he walked back into the bedroom. After a slice of lasagna was brought by another servant, he settled down on the balcony with it and a photo album he found on Regina's bookshelf. There were pictures of the family at various worlds, causing untold amounts of destruction, and raising children. He constantly forgot about the magic in their blood because a part of him had always wondered how Edward, Freya and Rama were as old as he was, if not older, when he was born years before. The pictures showed them in human and wolf form. Freya had beautiful white fur and Rama had Ruby's dark black pelt. He could see Freya and Rama growing up with their cousins and Ruby in nearly every picture looking like a proud mama while Regina's smile never wavered. She looked at her children like she couldn't believe they were real. Only towards the end were the six newest additions to the family shone, with Zelena proudly showing each one off to the camera. Besides the fact that Roland knew who they were and what they could, they looked like a regular family. What stood out to him more than anything was the fact that madness didn't change Regina's love of motherhood. Evil Queen or hero, she was always a good mother who deeply loved her children.

"Sorry I couldn't join you." He glanced up when Regina stepped onto the balcony, wrapped in a fluffy robe with her hair in a wet braid across her shoulder.

"It's fine." He smiled. "If I knew you would be coming back so soon I would've waited to take a bath."

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat down next to him. She wordlessly closed the album in his hands. "You said you loved me, but you weren't sure what kind of love."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

Regina raised a finger for silence and he held his tongue, watching her think. "Roland… I don't think we should go down that road."

"Because you still see me as a kid?"

She smirked and looked at him. "Do you look like a kid, Ro?"

"No, but it's the truth." He replied.

"And what are you hoping for?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "But why do we have to put a name to it? Let's just enjoy it. I love you and you love me. Let's leave it at that."

Regina nodded slowly and beckoned him closer with her finger. He leaned forward and she did the same, letting their foreheads touch. "I only ever feel at peace when I'm with my family. For a few brief moments, everything is clear. I feel light and happy. I feel that with you too." He couldn't help smiling at her heartfelt words, his heart doing a quick jump at hearing just how much he meant to her. After a moment, Regina leaned away and stood up. "Come on, we both have a busy day tomorrow."

"We do?" He said, taking the album with him as she lead the way back into the bedroom. He put away the book on the shelf while Regina unbraided her hair and used magic to dry her long mane before pulling it back into a ponytail. "Ruby said that you're going to have to break me. Is that what's going to happen?"

Regina paused in pulling back the sheets. "Everything changed when you came here, Roland. She's right, but I'm not going to do that. Not to you."

"I don't want special treatment because I'm the new guy." He said. She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her, frowning in concern.

"You being you is why I love you, Ro. If I have to break you, then you wouldn't be you. I don't think it's possible anyway. So, no. Tomorrow, you will be given a test with one task. You pass, then we will talk. You fail, then you have to do it again until you do. Sound simple?"

Roland nodded. "Simple enough. What's my reward? A kiss?" He smirked when Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She decided, rising to remove her robe, revealing a silk nightdress underneath. "And I'll even let you pick where I plant it."

"O-okay, wait, give me three chances." This was an opportunity he couldn't afford to lose. She laughed at his eagerness. "Please."

"Fine. But you won't see me for that day every time you get it wrong."

"That's evil, Regina."

Both of them shared a grin, but he was a little nervous about what tomorrow entailed. He didn't think she would ask him to do something like kill Henry or something drastic like that. Then again, the woman was too unpredictable to say what she would or wouldn't do. "Stop thinking." Regina commanded as they climbed into bed. "It's not going to do anything but keep you up at night."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nope."

Roland laid down on his back, sinking into the soft bed with a sigh. Regina fell into his arms, laying her head on his chest. He was asleep pretty soon, but Regina remained awake for most of the night, plotting her next move. There was a lot she needed to deal with. Emma couldn't come back. It was impossible. However, she learned a long time ago that magic didn't care what you thought was possible. She could be worrying for nothing and Merlin's words were just the cries of man who knew his death was imminent. He could just be trying to buy time for Henry even from his grave. It wouldn't matter though. If she had to kill Emma again to achieve her victory, so be it.

"Stop thinking." Roland's groggy command drew her out of her thoughts. She raised her head and smirked at his sleepy smile.

"As you wish, my king."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
